The Love Story in the Thirties
by imabookworm815
Summary: Sequel to Detective Story. Booth and Brennan have been working together for a year when Booth and Sully get called away on the Dillinger case. How do they fall in love? Will Brennan ever get the job she wants? These and more questions get answered.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you guys are still with me. This one is more historical and shipper friendly, I hope you guys like it because it's what I really wanted to do. **

* * *

**The Love Story in the Thirties**

Chapter 1

April, 1934

"C'mon, Bones! Chop, chop!"

"Booth, there is no need to be so impatient."

"We've got a case.", he said with a smile.

Temperance quickly grabbed her coat and headed out the door, "Well, hurry up then, don't just stand there." Booth chuckled and quickly caught up with her.

They were walking towards the elevator, when Booth suddenly tried to hide himself behind Temperance.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"Tessa!" Booth hissed.

Temperance looked around for the blonde DOJ employee that Ang had set Booth up with. "I see her. It's ridiculous for you to hide behind me. Why don't you just face her?"

"Because I don't associate with stalkers."

"Don't exaggerate. I'm sure she isn't a stalker"

"She's still cuckoo. She knew way too much about me and she kept going on about how Parker needed a mom. It gave me the heebie-jeebies."

"She's gone now. Let's go, I don't anyone tampering with evidence."

3333333

On the ride back from the crime scene Temperance started an old argument.

"Booth do you know what next week is?"

"Your birthday?"

"No."

"Something at some museum?"

"That is extremely vague since there is bound to to be an exhibit opening next week at a museum somewhere in the country."

"The anniversary of the death of John Wilkes Booth?"

"Booth! I'm being serious."

"Fine, I give up. What happens next week?"

"Next week, I'll have worked for the Bureau for a year."

"No kidding? Time sure does fly doesn't it? Do you want me bring you a cake? Me and Parker make a pretty good Devil's Food cake."

"That's very kind of you, but you know what I would appreciate even more?"

"Not this again!"

"A career as a Forensic Anthropologist!"

"Bones, I promised you I'd help you and I will."

"That's what you say every time we discuss it!"

"Well, maybe if you would stop bringing it up, you wouldn't keep getting the same answer."

"I need to keep reminding you or else you'll stop working on it."

"That's not true. I have to wait for the opportune moment."

"And that would be when?"

"I don't know, Bones. That's why its called waiting." snapped an irritated Booth. Booth turned his attention back to the road but he could fell Temperance's eyes boring into him. "Fine! I need Cullen to owe me a favor, which he does. And for Hoover to owe Cullen a favor. That's what I'm waiting for."

Temperance sighed, "I suppose I must endure."

"Have you been talking to Angela's artist friends again?"

"No, I spend most of my time with Sully, well, when we're not at work."

"So, still secretly dating?"

"You know we are."

"Nope, I'm not supposed to know anything remember?" he gave her that goofy grin of his, which earned him a playful slap on the arm.

3333333

As soon as they entered the bull pen, Charlie intercepted them and informed Booth that he was needed in Cullen's office. Temperance continued on to the lab, while Booth headed to Cullen's office. When he arrived he saw that Sully was already there.

Booth nodded to both of them, "Director Cullen, Sully."

"Booth, have a seat. Now, I called you both in here because Hoover is sick and tired of this Dillinger mess, he's finally sending in the reinforcements Purvis asked for. The D.C. office is the best and you two are the best here. We just got word of Dillinger's location. Purvis is planning an ambush, and he needs agents with your skills. You have two hours to get your things together and get to the airport, Pan Am flight 130. Here are your briefing packets, open them on the plane. There should be no need to tell you that this is classified information, no one is to know what you're doing nor where you're going."

Sully couldn't help asking, "Sir, exactly where are we going?"

"Wisconsin."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a longer chapter for you. Don't worry the good stuff is coming soon. Thanks for reading  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Booth and Sully walked out of Cullen's office.

"Booth, could you do me a favor? Could you explain to Tempe what's going on, for me? You know, as much as you can? It will look weird if I seek her out"

"No problem, Sully. Do you want me to kiss her goodbye for you, too?"

"Hey Tessa! Booth was just talking about you!"

"Sully!" whispered a crouching Booth.

Sully burst out laughing at the sight of a grown man trying to hide behind a Ficus. "You can come out now, Don Juan. She's not here."

Booth straightened up, hit Sully hard on the arm, and went to look for Bones in the lab.

"Bones, I need to see you in my office."

Temperance pouted, "But Booth, we have a new case!"

"I know, but I need you in the office."

"Fine."

Once they were in the privacy of Booth's office, he told her what was going on.

"Bones, me and Sully have to go out of state for a job. We'll be gone the whole weekend, maybe longer. He asked me to tell you so you wouldn't worry, but there's nothing much I can tell you. I didn't tell you in the lab cause I know what the squints are like. They'll have it around this office faster than a greyhound at the track. Okay?"

"That's fine, Booth. May I still take Parker to the cinema with my nieces this weekend?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Just thought I'd check."

"Okay, now that that's clear I have to go home and pack."

Booth was almost out the door when he remembered something.

"Oh and Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"No investigating without me. You can work in the lab all you want, whatever you find write it up and we'll take a look at it when I come back."

"Of course, Booth."

"Bones, I mean it. No going out in the field."

"Fine." she said petulantly.

"Bones. Promise me."

"I promise not to investigate without you."

"That's my girl. See you soon."

* * *

Booth was already packing when Pops brought Parker home from school.

"How come you're home so early, Dad?"

"Yeah, what's going on Shrimp?"

"Hey Pops. Bud, I got to go on a trip for work. I'll probably be gone for the whole weekend."

"Catching bad guys?"

"Yeah buddy, catching bad guys."

"Is Bones still taking me to the movies?"

"Yeah, she's bringing her nieces and picking you up at six on Saturday."

"Okay." Parker nodded solemnly, "Hey Dad. Do you want me to help you pack?"

"Thanks Parks. Why don't you pick out some socks for me?"

Booth left Parker in his room and made his way to the study, Pops right behind him.

"Shrimp, what's going on? Why do you have to leave for the weekend?"

Booth opened his gun safe and took out his M1903 Springfield from the war.

"I got an out-of-state mission. Just going in as a reinforcement. I'll be back sometime next week, I don't know how long this will take. That's all I can tell you for now, Pops." Booth checked the stock and barrel as well as the sightline. He had a M63 Winchester, but he preferred the older Springfield, it had been through a lot with him. He shut the safe and put the Springfield in its carrying case.

"Be safe, okay Shrimp?"

"Don't worry, Pops. I'll be fine."

Booth walked back into his bedroom to find his socks scattered around the room.

"I finished packing your socks for you, Dad. Sorry about the mess, there were only boring black socks on the top. I had to dig down to the bottom of the drawer to find the lucky ones."

Booth looked inside his suitcase to find the stripy socks Parker gave him as gifts. Unfortunately, they were at the bottom of the drawer for a reason. Who would take an investigator wearing stripy socks seriously? But considering who he was going to be facing, he could use all the luck he could get.

Hank drove Parker and Booth to the airport. Parker had never see an airplane take off. As they waved goodbye to Booth and Sully. Hank couldn't keep from worrying. He had always instilled a sense of duty and honor into Booth, but Booth took it even further. He took on the responsibility for things that weren't his to shoulder. Hank was worried that Booth would come back with yet another weight on his shoulders. But he worried even more that Booth wouldn't come home at all.

* * *

As soon as the plane was in the air, Booth and Sully began reading their packets. The main targets were John Dillinger and Baby Face Nelson. While they were both undoubtedly dangerous, Nelson was the chaotic element, shooting a leaf if it crossed his path. Dillinger had teamed up with Baby Face out of desperation, the Feds were closing in and his former friends refused him. Baby Face had lined up a job for them, but had overestimated the take. Now they were hiding out at a resort called Little Bohemia, in Manitowish, Wisconsin.

Sully finished reading first, "Booth, you remember my grandmother? I was supposed to visit her this weekend."

"Don't worry about it you can make it up to her next weekend. I might go with you, she makes the best rhubarb pie."

"No, its not that. I'm sure she'll understand., it's me. I was really looking forward to seeing her."

"Awww! Does little Sullykins miss his grandma?"

"Put a sock in it! I got something important to tell you."

"Then spit it out already."

"I had it all planned out. I was going to ask my grandmother for her ring this weekend. Then me and Tempe..."

"Whoa! You're going to ask Tempe to marry you?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. But she doesn't seem like she's the domestic type."

"I know. I don't care about that though. I don't care if she never cooks for me and I have to do my own laundry. I don't want a maid, I want Tempe as my wife. I want to buy a house and maybe a few kids. I love her, I want to marry her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wow! You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without her. Ever since I met her, my life has been..."

"Okay okay! I get it!"

Sully was a little upset that he couldn't finish his lover's praises, but Booth soon appeased him.

"I'm happy for you and Bones. You're one of my oldest friends and I'm glad that you found a woman who loves you like Bones does. And I'm glad that you understand what she wants to do with her life and that you love her the way you do."

"Thanks, Booth. That means a lot to me. So you want to go with me next weekend to visit my grandmother?"

"Sure, you'll need all the help you can get trying to convince her to give up the ring."

They both laughed at the tough old bird, but Booth felt a twinge at what could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just some filler, hope to have more up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 3

Temperance had always enjoyed the time she could spend with Hayley and Emma, and since she had met him last year, Parker. She would periodically take the three of them to the cinema and to the drugstore for a Coke. Tonight's feature was "The Thin Man" and as they sat at the drugstore counter drinking their sodas, Temperance felt that all was right with the world.

"How did you like the film, Parker?"

"It was okay except for the kissing. Yuck!"

Hayley copied Parker's disgusted look but Emma being older, disagreed.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Its like Aunt Tempe and your dad. They solve crimes and protect each other."

"Yeah, but they don't kiss! They just work together!"

"Don't be stupid! They're in love!"

"Yeah, they're in love!" Hayley followed her big sister's lead.

Temperance had been letting them work this out themselves but she had to intercede at this point.

"Emma, I'm not in love with Parker's father! Where did you get that idea?"

Hayley piped up, "From the stories you tell us about your work. Mr. Booth saves you. So that means he's your Knight in Shining Armor and everyone knows that the princess is in love with the knight."

Parker was looking more and more sullen, Temperance needed to convince all of the children that there was nothing between her and Booth.

"Hayley, Booth is not a knight and I am not a princess. We simply work together and the work we do involves taking care of each other's back. That does not mean that we are in a romantic relationship."

"It's watching each other backs, Bones." Temperance saw that Parker was still a bit disgruntled but he was calling her Bones, so that was a good sign.

"And Emma, just as Booth and I are neither a knight nor a princess, our relationship is not like that of the characters in the film. Yes, Booth and I are a male-female crime solving team, but the similarities end there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Tempe."

"Do you understand, Hayley?"

"Yes."

"How about you. Parker? Do you forgive Hayley and Emma for making assumptions?"

"Yeah, they're just girls, all they think about is love."

"Wait! Why were you so mad? Isn't my aunt good enough for your dad?"

"Yeah! Isn't Aunt Tempe good enough for your dad?" chimed in Hayley, her face an exact imitation of Russ', when he was protecting his little sister.

Parker looked sheepish, "It's not that Bones isn't good enough. I just don't want a stepmother."

Emma looked surprised, "If Aunt Tempe and Mr. Booth get married, that means she would become an evil stepmother?"

Temperance shook her head at all the fairy tales Amy read her nieces. It skewed their views of the world. "Hayley, stepmothers are not evil. Those stories originated centuries ago, in societies that placed a woman's value on whether or not she bore children. Therefore it was in her best interest to give preferential treatment to her own children instead of those born of her husband's previous marriage. Perpetuating the evil stepmother myth. Granted stepmothers may have difficult relationships with their stepchildren but that does not mean they are evil. It is simply a complex situation that needs some adjustment."

All three of the children looked at her in confusion. Usually, she got along well with them, but sometimes she would try to explain something and end up confusing them even more.

"Who wants ice cream?"

All three lit up, and after ordering their ice cream, began to talk about the shorts that were shown before the film, a Looney Tunes cartoon and a newsreel about John Dillinger's latest escapades. As they were leaving the drugstore, Parker began to brag about Booth.

"I bet my dad could catch Baby Face and Dillinger all by himself."

"Not without Aunt Tempe! She figures out the clues."

"My dad can figure out clues without Bones, and he can shoot a gun! And everyone knows you can't fight bad guys if you don't know how to shoot a gun!"

Temperance was about to retort that she knew how to fire a pistol, but remembered that both Booth and Amy would berate her if they found out. Instead she just loaded them into the car and let them bicker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Booth and Sully, along with Purvis and his team, were hiding out in the woods that surrounded the Little Bohemia Lodge. It was a crisp, clear, April night, the moon obscured by the thick foliage of the trees. They were watching closely, distinguishing their targets from innocent patrons of the Lodge. Booth found a spot on a hill overlooking the back entrance of the Lodge. He settled in, his rifle ready to fire at a moment's notice, but it was going to be a long wait. Booth quickly surveyed the team, he wasn't in charge, but he wanted to make sure that no one was going to make a stupid mistake that could cause someone their life. However, as his eyes passed from Purvis to Sully, Booth's gut started nagging at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midnight: Sunday, April 22, 1934

The temperature had dropped dramatically which caused a twinge in Booth's shoulder where a bullet had once lodged itself. There was a slight mist coming from the lake, dimming the moonlight some. The occasional snow bank was visible in the woods, and the ground was soft from the spring thaw.

From his vantage point, Booth could see that Dillinger had gone to bed. Unfortunately, some of the gang were still playing cards in the barroom, and they had to wait until the entire gang was in their rooms. That's when the innocent bystanders would head down to the cellar and they could storm the lodge.

As far as plans went, it wasn't the greatest but they had been caught unawares. They had expected to have time to get the lay of the lodge and set up a proper ambush. Dillinger was supposed to leave Monday morning, but he hadn't expected that there would be so many customers at the out-of-the-way lodge and he got jumpy. Their informants, the family that owned the lodge, had managed to warn them that the Dillinger gang was leaving before dawn.

The situation was rapidly disintegrating, they'd had no time to plan, and there was some debate on whose orders they should follow. Purvis had been appointed the agent in charge by Hoover himself, but Clegg was the senior agent, and Inspector Rorer, who'd caught Machine Gun Kelly, was there as well. It was a mess, all three of them were issuing orders and none of them really knew what they were doing. The FBI hadn't trained its agents for mass gunfights and they relied heavily on the speed and frequency of Tommy guns rather than skill. Not only that, but Purvis and his men had been within a baseball's toss of Dillinger four times in the last month and had failed to capture him. In order to bag him, they needed more experienced men from other field offices. Besides Booth and Sully, there was also an old Texas lawman named Tanner. Booth and Sully had been in the war together, and as for the old timer, well, let's just say that as a Texan he had a lot of experience in shootouts.

Sully stood with Purvis and Clegg at the mouth of the driveway, ready to prevent anyone from leaving. Sully's senses were on a hair trigger, his nerves on edge. It was the anticipation, it used to happen to him in the war, but he didn't remember the feelings being this intense.

Three men exited the lodge and Purvis and Clegg yelled, "Stop! Federal agents!" The car kept coming and other agents came running and yelling. "Stop the car! Federal Agents!" The car still wouldn't stop, and Purvis and Clegg simultaneously ordered them to shoot. Machine gun fire rang through the clearing. Sully performed his task with a minimum of fuss, he simply cocked his rifle and fired. The driver slumped forward instantly, but the two passengers took off for the woods. Bullets started raining down on the agents from two upstairs windows, distracting them from the runners. The agents ran to the pine trees for cover, popping off shots from behind them when they could.

3333333

Booth was watching the back of the lodge, when suddenly he heard shouting followed by gunfire. He could see other agents running towards the front. but he stayed where he was. He heard an answering volley coming from the front of the lodge as two figures slipped out an upstairs window and ran down to the lake..

"They're escaping out the back!" Booth yelled as he set off after them, but only the Texan heard him, everyone else was too busy dealing with the shower of lead coming from the Tommy guns at the front of the lodge.

Booth and Tanner trailed the two figures through the mist and trees, one of them turned around and raised his gun, Booth ducked behind a pine and he saw Tanner do the same. Bullets whizzed past them. His back to the tree, he pulled on the bolt, loading the round into the barrel. He craned his neck to look at the men, the mist had cleared somewhat and the moon shone down on them, allowing Booth to recognize them. _It's Dillinger and Red Hamiliton, _he thought, _Lucky me, I get to take down Dillinger and his right hand man. _

Booth yelled, "Cover me!" as he came out from the behind the tree and aimed quickly, unfortunately Dillinger and Red were moving too fast. Booth ran after them, pulling on the bolt and shooting until he had to load another cartridge.

* * *

Back at the lodge, the shooting from the upstairs windows had stopped, but some of the agents kept shooting. Not Sully though, he knew that they weren't there anymore, he started to run to the back, when Purvis called him back.

"Stay here, agent!"

"But sir!"

"I said, stay here!"

"They're gone! They've probably escaped out the back, you idiot!"

"Agent Sullivan! Your orders are to stay here! Everyone else, find them!"

Sully had no choice but to stand there, watching the green agents run blindly into the woods.

"Agent Sullivan! I am the agent in charge of this assignment. You will show me respect! Is that understood?"

Sully glared at the poster boy of the FBI, "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Now, let's see who was in the car."

Purvis walked over to the bullet riddled car and opened the driver's door. Sully waited for him, his rifle at the ready, in case someone ambushed them.

Purvis was searching the driver for his identification. the beam from his flashlight bouncing off the windows. Purvis straightened up and walked over to Sully, "Well, well, Sullivan. Wasn't it your bullet that killed this man?"

"Yes." Sully said slowly, he didn't like the tone of Purvis' voice.

"It seems you killed an innocent man. This man was a Civilian Conservation Corps worker."

All the blood drained from Sully's face, _No, no! It can't be! I...I...I should have known! I knew that something wasn't right! I can't believe I killed an innocent person! This is worse than the war, this man wasn't any danger to me! I can't believe what I've done. _Sully looked at the rifle in his hands, "I can never shoot this gun again." he whispered.

Purvis ignored Sully's distress, "Sullivan! I'm going to go check out the lodge. You get one of the cars and cut off the gang at the highway."

"He was innocent." gasped out Sully.

"Sullivan! Get the car!"

Sully did as he was ordered, his conscience tormenting him all the way.

* * *

Booth was loading the cartridge as fast as he could, while Tanner stood nearby firing at Dillinger and Red. Once the cartridge was loaded, Booth stepped into the shadows, Tanner would draw their attention to him while Booth set up his shot. Booth had Dillinger in his sights when he pulled the trigger. The round was spinning silently towards its target when Red stepped forward just a little. Booth watched as blood blossomed on Red's white sleeve, giving away his position. Dillinger turned and fired shots in Booth's direction before he grabbed Red's uninjured arm and sped off. Booth and Tanner jogged down to the spot where they'd been.

Tanner studied the tracks and the drops of blood left behind in a snow drift, "They're probably heading for the highway."

Booth looked up towards the highway, "Let's see if we can't head them off."

* * *

Sully was driving down the highway, his guilt and grief clouding his mind, distracting him. When suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the road. Brakes squealing and car swerving, Sully managed to avoid hitting the man. The car had turned around and was now facing the wrong way, the man ran up to the car and opened the driver's door. Sully was a little disoriented, but he could still recognize the man.

"I know you bastards wear bullet-proof vests." he said, pulling out a pistol, "so I'll give it to you high and low."

3333333

Booth and Tanner reached the highway, when the heard shots ring out just down the road. They ran towards the shots and watched a car speed off. There was no hope of catching it on foot. Booth kicked at the asphalt, when he heard moans coming from a snow drift on the side of the highway. Booth and Tanner ran towards the noise. The man in the snow covered his face with his hand, the blood flowing out anyway. Booth got down on his knees, Tanner did the same on the other side of the man.

"You're going to be fine. We'll get you to a hospital, it's just a graze." he said even as he noticed the gut wound.

"Booth?" moaned the man.

Booth pulled his hand away from his face, "Sully?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Booth... you don't have to lie...I know... I know... I'm not going to... make it."

"No! Sully! You have to fight! We're going to your grandmother's house this weekend, remember?" Booth yelled, fighting his tears. "You have to fight. For Bones, For Tempe, you two are going have a house and kids, remember? Don't give up! Don't you dare give up!"

"I...I deserve this, Booth... I killed...an innocent ...man.""No! Don't say that! It wasn't your fault! I know it wasn't!"

"Either way...I'm dying...Take care...of Tempe." he gasped as he gripped Booth's hand in a vice like grip.

Booth had no choice, "I promise." Sully's hand relaxed its hold, but Booth's didn't. "Sully, who did this to you? Was it Dillinger?"

Sully shook his head slightly, "Nelson." he said, his last breath escaping right after.

Tanner stood up and walked beside the road for a bit, giving Booth some privacy. Booth knelt there beside Sully, the tears escaping despite his best efforts, he stretched out a shaking hand to close his friend's eyes. As the tears coursed down Booth's face, a hatred grew inside of him. He was going to get Nelson! If it was the last thing he did. He stayed there, he didn't know how long, but he was pulled from his dark thoughts by Tanner's hand on his shoulder.

"Booth, there's a car coming." They ducked back into the woods, in case those in the car were hostiles. But when they got out to check the body, they saw that it was their own.

"Booth! Tanner! What happened to Sullivan?" asked Purvis

Booth wanted to smash his fist into the pretty boy's face for his callousness, but he knew that if he wanted to get Nelson, he needed to play nice.

"Nelson shot him, sir."

"Hmm, he must have stolen the car Sullivan was driving. Well, climb on, we've got the plate's numbers. we should be able to catch up with them soon."

All the agents climbed into the car, but Tanner and Booth had to stand on its running boards and hold on. Booth's determination building as the car sped off and he had to hold on tighter to the roof.

* * *

**Historical Note: I based this chapter on the Public Enemies book and movie. The assault at Little Bohemia did end with the death of an FBI agent, Carter Baum, who was also the one attributed the kill of the CCC worker. So Sully takes his place in our story while Booth stands in for one of the Texas lawmen who were made agents by Purvis, so that he'd have more experienced men on his team. The FBI was not looking good at that time, they had indeed been very close to Dillinger 4 times in that last month without so much as seeing him. As for the date and time, well, at the time of my research, I couldn't get a source to agree, just that it had been anywhere from the 20th to the 23rd. If you guys have any questions, just ask, and I'll try to get the answers to you. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you are still reading despite my killing off Sully. It's what the story demanded, or maybe it was just my overly dramatic self that demanded it. hehehe Funny thing was, this chapter was a bit hard to write as I didn't want to go overboard on the angst. Well, that and I was really really busy since I last posted. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, please tell me what you think. I got my own story to tell, but I could use ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

It was Monday night when Booth was on the plane home. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking on everything that had happened since Sunday morning.

They had ended up riding up and down that highway and saw neither hide nor hair of either Dillinger or Nelson. But that wasn't what angered Booth the most. It was what he found out about how Sully died.

They had returned to the lodge to question any witnesses and look for anything the gang had left behind that might give them a clue about what they would do next. They entered the lodge to find a handful of agents surrounding three men. Two of them were the passengers from the car that was in the driveway looking like a piece of swiss cheese, the other man was a doctor treating their wounds. Inspector Rorer was questioning them.

"What were you doing here?"

"We just came here for the cheap drinks. We work nearby at the CCC camp, its kinda hard to get a drink, they're really strict about that stuff." said the scared looking younger one. It turned out his name was indeed John, unfortunately his last name wasn't Dillinger.

"Why didn't you stop when we told you to?"

"We didn't hear you."

"What do you mean you didn't hear us? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's the truth!" interjected the older gentleman being treated for a gunshot wound to his rear end. "The radio was on and we were talking, not paying attention to anything. How was we to know that some dumb as rocks, feds were going to blow us to kingdom come?"

"Yes, well..."

"Shouldn't you idiots know the difference between criminals and regular joes? Poor Eugene, he didn't see it coming. He was a good boy, ya know? Just trying to keep food on the table for his wife and kid. Which one of youse sons of bitches killed him?"

Purvis decided to enter the conversation, "Don't worry sir, The agent who killed your friend will be disciplined. Now what can you tell us about Dillinger?"

Booth burned with rage at the memory, Purvis had known that it was Sully who'd killed the man, and yet he still had the gall to say that he'd be punished. In fact, Booth had later found out that it was Purvis who had told Sully that he'd killed an innocent man. The man was a cold-hearted idiot, sending Sully off alone after giving him devastating news. If the man had any intelligence at all he would have listened to Sully when he'd said that the gang had escaped, instead of sending his agents off gallivanting in the woods.

Booth was brought out of his reverie by the stewardess asking him if he wanted something to eat.

"Hmm, what?"

"Would you like something to eat, sir? We have steak or chicken for dinner."

"No, thank you, miss. I don't want anything."

"How about a drink?"

"Um, sure. how about an Irish Whiskey?"

"Of course, sir."

Booth watched the stewardess pour him his drink. Her khaki jacket with brass buttons reminded him of the uniforms from the War. He remembered marching into France with Sully, both of them so eager to be serving their country. It was all glory and honor for the pair of seventeen year old boys. They'd had no idea what war was really like.

"Here's your drink, sir."

Booth looked around in some confusion, but reality quickly set back in. "Oh, right. Thank you." He took the glass and quickly downed it. Hoping to get some sleep, or at least be left alone, he sat back and covered his eyes with his fedora.

* * *

Temperance was shaken awake by a loud knocking. Angela must have forgotten her keys again. Sometimes she wished her friend wasn't quite so popular, then maybe she could sleep more. She pulled her silk robe on, flicked on the lights and shuffled sleepily to the door. She was rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. "Ang, how many times must I tell you to... Booth? What are you doing here at..." She quickly checked the clock. "One in the morning?"

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider and stood to the side as she tied the sash on her robe.

"I thought you would still be on assignment."

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Booth, I know we're friends but I think your anecdote can wait until I see you at work. Or any other time when you don't have to interrupt my sleep to tell me about it."

"Can we sit down?"

"Alright, but if I fall asleep on the couch, don't blame me."

Booth waited for her to sit down and sat down on her coffee table in front of her. He looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes, and his normally perfectly coiffed hair was sticking up in spikes. His entire demeanor was off, he always had a witty rejoinder for her grumbling, but instead he was keeping silent.

"What's wrong, Booth? Did Sully get hurt?"

"Temperance..."

And with that she knew. Booth never called her Temperance. She hadn't recognized the expression on his face because she had never seen it head on. She was always sitting next to him when he had to tell someone their loved one had died. But now she was the one subjected to the pity and apologies, and she didn't want any of it. But she wasn't going to break down like he expected her to. She was stronger than that, she had been through this before, her parents leaving, Russ dying, Pete cheating on her. Abandonment was nothing new, it was a part of life, the people she loved left her, even if they said they would never leave her. She should have known better than to fall for it again.

She barely heard his words. Only the most important parts, that Sully was dead. Everything else was background noise for her compartmentalizing mind.

Booth took Temperance's hands in his. "Temperance, are you okay?" She wanted to scream at him to never call her that again. But she knew it was irrational and that was against her new life plan. She would never again fall for the irrational and ephemeral. All the hurt would be locked away in a box in her mind, she would numb herself until it all passed.

"I'm fine, Booth. I want to be alone now, if you don't mind."

Booth knew her, she wouldn't want to show emotion in front of him. "Okay, Tempe. I understand. You can take some time off, I'll cover for you. I'll call you later today." he said as he stood up.

Hearing the nickname coming from his lips made her inwardly flinch. It was all wrong, he called her Bones and that's all he should ever call her. She never wanted to hear those syllables coming from him again. From him, they meant pity, and she didn't want pity, from him or anyone else.

"I'm sorry about...Well, I'm sorry about everything." He threw one last worried look back at where she hadn't moved from the couch and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys! I'm sorry that if I took a long time getting the next chapter up. I promised myself that I would post more frequently but between my classes and the heaviness of these last few chapters it's been a hard promise to keep. Hopefully, I'll get into a schedule soon and be able to write if not post more frequently. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for being gone, it was going to be longer but I decided this was a good break. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and remember, reviews keep me excited about this story. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Booth walked up the steps to his house tiredly. It had been a long night, first the plane ride, then telling Sully's family, and finally, having to face Temperance. He was physically and emotionally tired, but he doubted that he'd be able to sleep once he made it to his bed. There were just too many thoughts running through his head, first and foremost, what he was going to do when he caught up to Nelson. He needed to rest though, he had debriefings later on in the morning. He was starting up the stairs to his room, when he noticed the kitchen light on. Booth walked in and found Pops sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Pops! What are you doing up?"

"Hey Shrimp. I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you."

"Well, I'm here and I'm fine, Pops."

Booth felt Pops' gaze boring through him.

"Maybe on the outside."

"I'm fine, Pops."

"Seeley, I know you. You're not fine. Something happened."

Booth sighed, there was no keeping anything from Pops. Pops always knew when there was something wrong with one of his boys. There was nothing left to do but tell him everything. He told Pops about how Sully had died, and the stupidity of the FBI. He told him how he'd had to tell Sully's family and how different it was from work, because he knew these people, they were his friends. Then he told him about Temperance, about how she was a strong woman who didn't want him to see her emotions. And at the end he told him about the promises he'd made, both to Sully and himself.

"Pops, I need to get Nelson! He's going to pay for this."

Hank just shook his head sadly, he was afraid this would happen. Booth was going to sacrifice himself to a duty that wasn't his. He was going to let it consume him, and while Hank was glad that his other fear hadn't come true, if Booth insisted on vengeance, that could end up being the outcome anyway. Hank had to find a way to distract Booth from it, but that was going to be difficult. His grandson took honor and duty very seriously, but sometimes Hank thought that he was just a mule-headed little boy.

"As soon as I get my affairs in order here, I'm going to go work out of the Chicago field office."

"What do you mean, Chicago? You can't go to Chicago for who knows how long! You have responsibilities here. What about Parker?"

"I was hoping you would take care of him here. It wouldn't be for long."

"Seeley, I help you take care of Parker because you work, but he needs his father. His mother has already disappeared off the edge of the map, he doesn't need his father to go off on some idiotic quest for retribution."

"It's not idiotic and I'd still be doing my job, Pops. Besides I owe it to Sully."

"No, your job is here, in DC, solving murders. Besides, Sully didn't ask you to avenge him, he asked you to take care of Tempe. That means staying here."

"She's a tough woman, Pops, she'll be fine."

"Seeley Joseph Booth, did you or did you not promise to take care of her? That's the promise you should keep, not one that you made to yourself out of some misguided sense of honor."

Hank saw the look of abject misery on his grandson's face. "Shrimp, listen to me. Don't do this, you'll end up regretting it, trust me. Sully wouldn't want you to spend your life hunting down his killer. Just let it go. Sully's in heaven now and he'd want you to be happy. The only thing you owe him, is to make sure Tempe will be alright."

Booth sighed and put his head in his hands, "Pops, I'm trying to make this right. I just don't know how."

"Listen son, you're a grown man now, You make your own decisions, but you go up those stairs and into your son's room and tell me that leaving him is the right thing to do. I know you'll make the right choice, Seeley. You're a good man."

And with that Hank left Booth to make his own decision. Booth's mind was a whirlwind of memories, memories of the deaths in his life. Sully's, his kills in the war, even his father's death, all of them haunting Booth. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get away from the ghosts, so he went up the stairs and into Parker's room. Booth sat on Parker's bed and just gazed at him. Parker looked so peaceful, not a single care in the world, Booth couldn't remember ever having been like his son. He'd had to grow up fast, but his son wouldn't, he'd promised him that eight years ago when he first held him in his arms. Suddenly, Booth had the urge to hold Parker in his arms like he had all those years ago. So he settled in Parker's bed and put Parker's head in his lap, thankfully his son was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up. Booth stayed there for the rest of the morning, sleeping almost as peacefully as his son. And in the morning, Parker woke up and was overjoyed to find his father home again.

* * *

Temperance sat on her couch for two hours, but her mind wouldn't leave her alone, she needed something to distract her. She quickly got dressed and left for work. First she went to the lab to look at the remains that had been brought in last Friday. She started with a thorough examination of the bones and would write any anomalies and bone markers down in her notes. Unfortunately, for her she had already done such a thorough job that there wasn't anything new to write down. She had finished with the bones and it still wasn't the official start of the workday, so she decided to head to Booth's office. There was always work to be done there. Booth had been with the Bureau from the start and he'd had a very high closure rate even before she came to work for him. In addition, the amount of cases they'd had since she had begun helping him with forensics meant that she still hadn't finished transcribing all of his old case files.

That's where Angela found her at seven in the morning. "Sweetie, what happened to you? I woke up this morning and you were gone. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I had just need to finish transcribing Booth's case files."

"Honey, you've been working on those case files for a year. I'm sure Booth isn't in any hurry for you to finish them. Besides, you know Booth comes in late, if he even comes in today."

"As a matter of fact Booth is coming back today and he really needs these case files, so if you don't mind?"

"What do you mean he comes back today? When did he call you? Wait, is Sully coming back today?"

"Angela! I don't have time to be answering all of your questions! I have work to do. Now if you'll excuse me." Temperance stared very pointedly at the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going. You always were a workhorse." Angela expected Temperance to make a comment about being a human being and not a horse, but she was already absorbed in her work again. Angela left feeling vaguely worried about her friend, she was very tense, oh well, she'd just have to take her out for drinks tonight.

Just before eight o' clock Temperance needed to go to the archival room, as she was coming back she saw Booth enter his office. He was early, she supposed he had briefings to take care of. She was glad that she had left, she didn't want to talk to him today. Instead of going back to the office she headed to the lab, she would help Zack in cataloging his fingerprints. He never asked her personal questions.

* * *

Angela was developing photographs when she decided to take a break. It was time to see what the juicy news the gossips had for her. Angela stepped out into the bullpen and immediately felt the hum of gossip in the air. Something big had happened. Angela headed over to her source, "Hi Janice. What's the scoop?"

Janice leaned forward, eager to be the first to tell Angela. "You mean you haven't heard? It's all over the building, they even know over at the DOJ."

"No, I've been cooped up in the dark room. Now, c'mon Janice spill."

"Okay, well you know how your friend's boss and Sully left all of a sudden."

"Yeah..."

"Well it turns out they were on the Dillinger case."

"Noooo!" exclaimed Angela, playing it up for Janice's sake. Janice needed an engaged audience.

"Yes, And well, God save him, but Sully was killed by Baby Face Nelson."

This time Angela didn't need to fake her disbelief. "What? What do you mean? Tell me everything!"

Janice was more than willing to cooperate. She told Angela the entire story, in the hands of the Bureau's gossipmongers the story became a tale worthy of Sam Spade. Stoic heroics abounded, mostly in terms of Sully, but also among the other FBI agents, the gangsters were at their most stupid and cruel and only a twist of fate allowed them to escape. As it was, the word around the building was that Sully had killed one of Dillinger's crew and that the others had barely escaped with their lives. Angela knew that what she was getting was an exaggerated version but until she could talk to Booth this would have to do.

"So poor Booth is in with Cullen for the rest of the day and we're all heading over to The Thomas Beckett Pub for the wake after work today."

Angela had wanted to take Brennan out for drinks that night, little did she know it would be at Sully's wake. "Alright, thanks for the info Janice." said a distracted Angela on her way back to Booth's office, she was puzzled for a minute when she saw that her friend wasn't there. But she soon figured out that she'd be in her favorite place, the lab, and if she couldn't work on bones then she'd be with her favorite scientist, Zack.

She found Zack and Temperance cataloging fingerprints, she had no idea how they did it, if she were faced with the task she'd go insane staring at the little grooves and whorls and matching them up to other grooves and whorls.

"Sweetie, can you come back to the darkroom with me?"

"What is it, Angela?" Temperance didn't even look up from the fingerprint cards.

"I need your help, there's something iffy about the developing solution."

"Iffy?"

"Oh come on! You know what I mean. Just come and help me, you know more about chemicals than me."

"Very well, Angela.' Temperance reluctantly got out of her chair, but Angela grabbed her arm and yanked her off to the darkroom.

Once in the privacy of the darkroom Angela let go of her arm. Temperance was studying the developing solution in a pan while Angela quietly locked the door.

"I don't see anything iffy in the solution"

"Sweetie, I know what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and pretend with me. I know you, Bren. You and I both know that Sully died this weekend."

"Angela, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetie, you don't have to, just cry. I can tell you haven't let yourself cry for him."

"Crying won't bring Sully back from the dead."

"No, but it'll make you feel better."

"I very much doubt that."

"I know it doesn't feel like it when you're crying, but trust me, once you get it all out you'll feel better."

"Crying is irrational and the emotions behind it are ephemeral, so why give in to it? I'm used to losing people in my life. Sully is just someone else that left me." and just like that Temperance swept past Angela and left.

Angela stood in shock at Temperance's words, but most of all the look in her eye. She'd numbed herself to it. Angela had no idea how she'd done it so fast, maybe Sully was just the last brick in Brennan's wall and now she thought she could live without anything touching her. Angela was going to need all the help she could get in getting Brennan out of herself again. Luckily, she had just the man for the job. Booth had become one of Brennan's closest friends in the past year, he'd find the way for Brennan to learn to grieve and let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! So I managed to post sooner but this chapter might be a bit shorter. Otherwise, it would have taken me a lot longer to update. Anyway, if you liked the chapter leave me a comment, it will make my Fisher-like muse happy and she'll insist I leave off my Isaac Newton hate inducing attempts at Physics and sit down and write. :D**

Chapter 7

Booth was walking out of Cullen's office for lunch, when Angela hooked her arm through his.

"We need to talk."

"Angela, I was on my way to lunch."

"Since when is lunch a silent affair?"

Booth sighed, he knew what she wanted to talk about. Heck! It was the only thing anyone in this damn building wanted to talk about. He'd just spent the entire morning talking to Cullen about what happened and what needed to happen next. They had taken a break for lunch, but after lunch, one of Hoover's right-hand men would be here to take the statement and he'd have to talk about it all over again. As they passed people in the hallway he could see their curiosity in their eyes, but just like Booth could be charming when he wanted to be, he could be completely unapproachable at other times. Anyone who saw his face would be a fool to ask him about Sully, even a blind man would be afraid to speak in his presence, the hostility was tangible without seeing Booth's face. Booth took his time getting his lunch but he could see Angela was waiting for him impatiently. He wondered why she wasn't afraid to talk to him. They sat down at a table and Booth prepared himself for the inevitable questions.

"Alright, Angela. What do you want to know?"

"Booth, I'm not an idiot. If you talk about it one more time, you'll explode and shoot up the place. I don't need you to talk, I just need you to listen, it's about Brennan."

"What's wrong? How was she when you left her at home this morning?"

"She didn't stay home! She came to work! I guess it's her way of distracting herself. But that's not the worst part." Angela then proceeded to tell Booth what was going on in their friend's mind. All this only cemented Booth's decision to refuse a transfer to Chicago. It seemed he was needed here more than he thought.

"Alright, Angela. This is what we're going to do. You get a ride with Hodgins and I'm gonna take Brennan to the wake. I'll have to talk to her alone."

"Okay, Thomas Beckett Pub right?"

"What?" Booth laughed for the first time in days. "Where did you get that? Did you think we were going to put the coffin on the billiards table? The pub is after the funeral. The wake is at Sully's brother's house." Booth chuckled.

Angela's face burned, she was going to kill Janice. "Um, just bad information I guess."

"No kidding, genius. You really shouldn't get all your information from Janice. She doesn't know half the stuff that comes out of her mouth."

They finished their lunch and each went back to their responsibilities. Angela to be there for Brennan in case she decided to talk and Booth to Cullen's office to meet with Hoover's lackey.

* * *

After his briefings, Booth headed over to the lab to pick up Temperance. Angela had warned him that she'd be resistant to going, but he also knew that she had to go or she was never going to be able to let Sully go. As he entered the lab, he saw Angela talking to Hodgins at his station. They waved him over when they saw him come in.

"Hi Angela, how's she doing?"

"The same, I haven't been able to talk to her, she won't leave Zack's side."

Booth nodded and started towards Zack's station, but Hodgins stopped him and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks Hodgins." Booth walked away and Hodgins turned back to his work. Angela just stared at Hodgins in disbelief.

"Why did you hit him? He just lost a good friend! And why did he say thanks? What's wrong with you two?"

"It's a man thing."

"What?" Angela sputtered.

"Yeah, it's how we cope. Men don't talk, a punch is like six months of therapy." Booth had taught him that particular truism a long time ago.

"Men!"

* * *

Booth found Temperance and Zack squinting at fingerprint records. Zack looked up when he heard him approach. "Hello, Booth. Is there something you need?"

"Nope, nothing." Booth gave him his "Hit the road" look, too bad Zack was one of the only people in the Western Hemisphere who didn't know what that look meant. During this little exchange Temperance left Zack's station and went into the file room, where they kept the fingerprint records.

"Then I fail to comprehend your purpose in coming to my station."

"Hodgins wants to have a squinty pow wow with you or something. I don't know something about Cleopatra?"

"You mean _Coleoptera_?"

"Sure, he was really excited about it though."

Zack practically leaped out of his chair, Hodgins had been telling him about a new flesh eating beetle species in the area.

"Whoa, wait a sec Zack!"

Zack turned around impatiently and Booth handed him his coat and hat. He didn't want Zack coming back for them when he found out that there was no new beetle and that Hodgins was simply ready to leave for the wake. Zack didn't even pause to think about why he would need them, he grabbed them and sped off.

Booth watched Zack until he was out of sight and then waited to hear the lab door slam.

Temperance was looking at a file as she walked back to Zack's station. Booth must be gone by now. She had no desire to talk to him today. He placed such an emphasis on the importance of the soul and emotions, that he would insist she express hers. She looked up and saw a broad shouldered back and she realized that it hadn't been Booth who'd left.

"Where did Zack go?"

Booth took a deep breath and turned around, first things first, getting her to go to the wake.

"He's going to Sully's wake." He figured she'd appreciate him cutting to the chase.

"I see." and she immediately turned back to the file she was carrying.

Booth held back an exasperated sigh, Angela had warned him she'd be like this. "I'm going too. Do you want a ride?", he knew how important it was for her to feel in control.

"No, thank you."

Booth was expecting that. Now came the hard part, convincing her. It would have to be a logical argument.

"You're Irish, why would you refuse to keep your culture's tradition?" He said trying to inject some of her beloved anthropology into the argument.

"Because I don't believe that there is any reason to keep watch over Sully's body. His soul will not fly out the window and then try to return. He died and that's all there is to it."

"But there's no harm in it. There's no harm in keeping the tradition, despite what you might believe about the afterlife."

"It's a waste of time."

Booth tried not to let her statement affect him, this was for her own good after all, and getting into a fight wouldn't help anybody. "Well, I don't think it's a waste of time. I believe all that stuff and I need to go to this wake, he was one of my oldest friends. But I also need you there with me." And despite Brennan's insistence that emotions weren't worth validating, she could see Booth's in his eyes and she knew she couldn't let him go alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed Bones, I wish I could say I did, but I got interrupted and missed the middle of it. Anywho, here's chapter 8, it's a crucial part of the story and it was really hard for me to write which is why I got to thank my friend Angiebc for helping me out. So like I said, it's a crucial part of the story, I think it's one of those love it or hate it moments. Honestly, I'm really worried that you guys will hate it, hopefully not though, if you guys do hate it though, please be nice. Yeah I know, the first time I'm not asking for reviews, go figure. I think I can handle the truth though. Hopefully...**

**Anyway, fingers crossed that you like it. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The house was overflowing with people who had gathered for the wake. After Booth had parked the car they walked toward the house. The closer they came to the door, the more reluctant Temperance felt. They were about one house away, when she stopped in her tracks, Booth looked at her and he couldn't believe the vulnerability in her eyes. He'd never seen her like this, he longed to hold her, but he knew she would hate to know that she looked vulnerable. Instead he hooked her arm through his, "C'mon Bones." As they started walking again, he gently squeezed her hand in support. There were a lot of men talking and drinking in the front yard. But when Booth and Temperance made it inside they had to weave their way through the throng, Booth held on tighter to Temperance's arm.

Sully's family were watching over his coffin and Booth made his way to them to pay his respects. Temperance refused to look at the coffin, instead she gazed around the room and her eyes were caught by the clock, which was stopped at 12:45. She knew the significance of course, Sully had died at 12:45. She was lost in thought when Booth nudged her forward. She had met Sully's brother once before, Erick Sullivan. He shook her hand and looked at her in compassion, the exact thing she wanted to avoid. She was relieved when he let go of her hand. Temperance moved on to the next person, but Erick's wife ignored her outstretched hand and wrapped her in a suffocating hug. Temperance pulled away from Bridget and saw the same the pity. Then came Sully's grandmother, Brennan was relieved that the old woman had no idea that she was Sully's girlfriend, and as soon as she had paid her respects, she moved to lose herself in the crowd. Booth was right behind her. He gently grasped her elbow and walked her to where the squints were. The squints weren't alone; Cam and Jared had joined them.

Cam and Angela noticed them approach first. Before either of them could do anything, Angela had disengaged Temperance from Booth. Cam took advantage of the opportunity to talk to Booth as well.

"C'mon Booth. Help me find the drinks in this place." Camille asked tugging on his jacket.

Jared perked up at the mention of drinks, "I'll come too!" But one look at Booth's big brother face cooled him down. "Or not."

Meanwhile Angela was trying to assess how Temperance was feeling.

"I didn't think I'd see you here, sweetie." She said softly, giving her friend a tender look.

"I wasn't going to come but Booth needed me here." Angela understood Booth's plan, it was what she would have done, except that in this case, Temperance wouldn't have believed her. Angela wasn't particularly close to Sully.

"Have you said goodbye to Sully yet, Sweetie?"

"There's nothing to say." Brennan stated firmly.

"Bren." Angela prodded.

"No, Angela! There's nothing for me to say. He's dead!" Brennan snapped. Angela backed off slowly and the anthropologist turned her attention to the conversation Zack and Hodgins were holding. Hodgins gave Angela a sympathetic look, but she just shook it off. She knew her friend's character and had faith that Booth would break down Temperance's walls.

Booth and Cam had quickly located where bar had been set up. They had just gotten their drinks when she hustled him into a quiet corner.

"How are you holding up Big Guy?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Cam." He tried to lie as to not worry her, but Cam read in his eyes that he wasn't fine. However, whereas other times she would call him on his bull, she thought that this situation might require something more subtle. Saints help her, her dad always said that she was about as subtle as a train robber.

"Do you remember when my mom died?" Booth nodded and took a sip from his glass, looking at her attentively. "I blamed myself." She paused, he could feel the sadness in her voice, she'd never shared these feelings with him before. "I kept thinking that I should have been there somehow, I could have stopped her from slipping away, that I should tried to find a way to cure her."

Booth looked at Cam astonished; his friend's feelings shouldn't be those of regret, her mother had been extremely ill. "Cam, there's nothing you could have done. It was her time." He said, rubbing her arm gently. She smiled tenderly at him and wiped the rebellious tears that had dared to escape her eyes with the handkerchief that Booth had offered to her. Composing herself, she answered his last statement.

"Exactly, Booth. And this was Sully's time. Don't blame yourself." She said giving back the handkerchief and squeezing his hand gently.

* * *

Many people attended the wake and paid their respects to Sully's family. Nonetheless, as the night wore on, only close friends stayed, they shared drinks and stories about Sully, laughing as they did so. Temperance thought it was all absurd. Drinking and talking over and over about a person that was no longer around, why bother? But then again, anthropologically, she accepted it. They were their traditions, Sully had been a religious man and he deserved to have a funeral and be buried the right way, surrounded by those who loved him in life. He had been a good man and deserved to be remembered in that way. Nevertheless, when they began to recite the rosary Temperance left the room, Booth had been taking his turn watching over the body so he didn't notice her leave and Angela had gone home a long time ago. She'd isolated herself long enough for her mind to finish convincing her that it was unnecessary for her to have such a display of emotions as others were displaying. He was gone. Tears were irrational and useless. But she couldn't help the pain that settled in the pit of her stomach, the one she'd been concealing since she had found about her boyfriend's death. Ephemeral or not, real or not, she had liked Sully quite a lot more than she had expected. He sated her both physically and… NO, she had to stop thinking about him. He was gone, like her mother used to say, no use crying when the milk's already spilled.

Brennan hadn't realized it was six thirty in the morning when Cam had approached her. She had been lost in thought for longer than she expected, walking through the small house. The ground floor had been open for the visitors, only family had been allowed upstairs. Nevertheless, she had dared to go up since she had found herself extremely anxious and in need of space. The yard in front and behind the house had been filled with people and she could no longer bear the noise. She had sat in the hallway, looking at the pictures, a portrait of Erick and his family, his wedding picture, another of Sully, Erick and Booth in their uniforms, and one that she assumed was of them with their parents. She had looked longest at the ones with Sully in them, and when this proved too much, she went downstairs. It was shortly after that that Cam had approached her. "Ms Brennan? Can I call you that?"

Brennan looked at the fidgety woman whom she knew mostly through Booth.

"Brennan will suffice."

Cam smiled a bit nervously. They had met on and off in the past year but on this occasion, Cam was at a loss at how to proceed. Cam cursed her lack of finesse when it came to dealing with the grieving. She decided it was better to be over-sensitve rather than risk saying something she shouldn't, but she was coming off as a nervous Nelly instead. "Booth and Jared are going to be pall bearers, would you like to ride to the funeral with me? I think you'll be more comfortable riding with me, than in the procession, listening to the women carry on." Brennan examined Cam's face. She seemed sincere, in fact, that was actually perfect, she wouldn't have to stand next to Booth and see his pain that reflected the one she kept hidden.

* * *

They arrived at the funeral early, the procession arrived within minutes, bringing along the casket, women praying, crying and singing. Angela, Hodgins and Zack were there after having left the wake without her, they had only been Sully's friends, and apparently as Sully's girlfriend she was forced to endure the whole night. The priest read the appointed scriptures and said a blessing, blissfully unaware of the snorts of disbelief that Temperance had managed to hold back. Most of the people from the Bureau had come for the funeral; he was honored for dying in the line of duty. Booth made his way to Temperance holding roses in his hand. He stood beside her and whispered softly extending a rose to her. "You should go and place one on top of his coffin, a sign of your love or at least respect."

Brennan became exasperated but she intended to keep her calm, so she said nothing. But she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to go near the coffin and place a last token of her affection. It was irrational, it was absurd, she didn't believe in any of this, if Booth wanted to do it himself, he could. She wasn't going to do it, period. Nevertheless, he had other ideas, and when she refused, he gently cupped her elbow with his hand and pushed her forward, she resisted at first, but quickly relented when she realized that people were staring at her. They stood in front of it and Booth placed his rose on top, along with his silver star. He almost unconsciously squeezed Brennan's elbow prompting her to do the same. She did so solely because she knew she had no way out.

They walked together slowly back into the crowd and soon the coffin was lowered. That proved to be too much for Brennan to witness and she discreetly moved herself away from the crowd, away from it all. She needed to breathe; she felt that she was suffocating. Booth followed her but did not catch up to her until they were almost to where the cars where located. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned frightened and surprised. A wave of both relief and annoyance bathed her.

"I'll take you home." She glared at what she interpreted to be his condescending tone.

"Booth, I'm a woman not an invalid, I can take care of myself. I'll find a ride." Booth shook his head. She needed to face her feelings, but for that he needed her to be inside his car, so that she couldn't escape him.

"I know Bones, just let me give you a ride. It's been a long night for both of us; I rather you sleep some in my car, the ride back to D.C. might take longer than usual are some new roads being built, and we might have to go by some construction." She crossed her arms in front of her body. "Please, it would make me feel better to know that you arrived safely home." She nodded slightly, finding herself still a bit shaken by everything that had happened the past day. Had it really been only yesterday that she found out about Sully's death? It seemed like an eternity to her, an eternity of holding herself in, of walling herself off from those who would try to expose her feelings.

The ride to her apartment had been mostly quiet, but it changed greatly the moment that Booth brought up Sully. "It was hard wasn't it? Seeing his coffin lowered, it makes it all the more real, all the more painful, doesn't it?" Brennan looked at him with wide eyes. Where had this suddenly come from?

"It was just his burial, the coffin has a dead body in it, not a big deal. We work around death a lot, Booth." She stated coldly and matter-of-factly, refuting any kind of statement he could have made. "I just walked away because it had finished. My presence there was no longer required." She took Booth's jacket to cover herself and settled herself on the seat so that she was facing away from him.

He let her escape once again, while he gathered his thoughts, but as he pulled at Brennan's building and opened the passenger's door for her, he started speaking again. "You can say it is just a burial, nothing really much happened, but that pain, that pain at the pit of your stomach when the casket was being lowered into the ground; it's not easy to forget, just like the person in the casket isn't either."

"I didn't love Sully." Temperance scoffed. "I don't see why you think this would affect me so much." Booth continued to prod her, "Admit it you loved him." They argued all the way up to her apartment.

* * *

They entered her apartment and Booth helped her out of her coat. She immediately took her heels off and sat on the couch, where she continued to argue with Booth.

"If you really didn't care about Sully, you wouldn't have gone to the wake or the funeral."

"I went because of you! It's not my fault you're so emotional."

"Sully was a good man, Temperance. It's okay that you loved him and even though he's not here anymore you need to admit it."

"I didn't love him okay? Love doesn't exist! It's a fairy tale, just a myth."

"Are you so cold that you didn't feel anything? Was it all just biology? Was it some kind of science experiment? Did you pull out your little notebook when he touched you? I wonder how Sully felt kissing ice? Did he even try to make love to you? I bet that couldn't have been easy, trying to get under the skirt of someone named Temperance." Booth hated what he had just done but he needed to make her understand that she indeed felt and lots about Sully.

Temperance stood up and slowly approached him. yeah, that's exactly what he wanted. To provoke her, to make her see that she indeed had feelings for Sully, and that open a big wound on her chest that she had tried to suture closed, since the instant Booth had told her of his friend's death.

She struck him repeatedly, struck him until she had no more rage in her, no more frustration. All the while yelling, "Don't call me Temperance!" She let her body fall forward against his and he embraced her. She tried to release herself but he only hugged her tighter. "All right I admit it! I loved him! I loved him, damnit! But he left me! Okay! He's gone! And he can never come back! He's dead! He's gone. Gone..." Booth just held her in his arms, letting her hot tears soak his shirt.

She stopped fighting and started feeling. She let his hands rub circles on her back. The rage she had been feeling had transformed into great pools of tears, rebellious tears that flowed rapidly down her cheeks. The pain she had been holding in, it now felt like it needed to come out all at once. She shut her mouth, but her need to scream was now unbearable. She let herself go. She sobbed and moaned loudly. Hands no longer fisted, she wrapped herself around Booth's torso and she just let him try to comfort her. It was working, mildly, but it was working. Brennan laid her head on his shoulder and he leaned forward a bit and pressed her head into his chest. He retreated quickly knowing that he wasn't supposed to do that. But she didn't complain. He felt her knees wobble and he pulled her up and walked with her in arms towards the sofa. He sat with her on his lap, an arm around her waist.

Brennan looked at him. She'd never let him see her so vulnerable or weak. She wasn't weak. She couldn't be weak. More tears flowed down her face. Booth's free hand came to her face and gently wiped them away. He stroked her face with the back of his hand and her reaction was to lean into his hand. His touch. His touch was comforting her, she couldn't understand why.

Booth looked at her, a shadow of the woman he knew, she was enduring great pain. He could read it on her face, in those transparent eyes that he loved so much. She felt abandoned. She couldn't blame Sully so she was blaming herself, punishing herself, even when she stated the contrary. He didn't know how to help her feel better, how to comfort her and it scared him. He stroked her face once more and gently kissed her forehead. He trailed his fingers from her forehead to her lips. She looked so miserable Booth leaned forward to kiss her forehead again but she raised her face and he ended up kissing the corner of her mouth. That feeling, electricity, made Booth's skin burn and made him feel extremely guilty. He wanted to apologize, but his body appeared to be moving on its own volition. When he opened his mouth again, it wasn't to speak but to press her lips to his, he was half expecting her to start hitting him again and half expecting her to start sobbing. However, neither took place. Temperance pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him.

This was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. But she couldn't get herself to stop, it was if only through this that the hole in her chest disappeared. She liked the feeling of being loved; she loved the way Booth's kisses made her feel wanted. She had numbed herself for what felt like a lifetime. She had thought that with Sully dead, all of that would vanish, that she wouldn't find anyone that would make her feel as adored as Sully had. But Booth was proving her wrong, closing her heart wouldn't be the solution to end her suffering, it would only throw her even deeper into the abyss.

Booth moved slowly along her jaw and into the crook of her neck, he kissed her and bit softly, soothing with his tongue as she slid Brennan's blouse out of her skirt at the same time that she removed his jacket and loosened the knot in his tie. It felt so strange to be doing this, it was as if Brennan was in trance. He was in love with the woman, was he taking advantage of her? Maybe. But she seemed a willing participant, and right now, he was willing to do anything to make her feel better. Every kiss he gave her as he unbuttoned her blouse and moved down her chest, with every kiss he was saying 'I love you'. And he did. He adored her and he was going against his ideals and his own feelings to comfort her. Because he knew she didn't love him, and all he was doing was consoling her. Booth realized that so much thinking and putting so much thought on what he was doing would only hurt him more. So he shut down his brain and decided to let his body take control. He undid the zipper on Brennan's skirt and slid it off, soon enough he lost his dress pants as well.

The next hour was filled with love. He gave his heart to her to make her feel better, though he felt ridden with guilt. Nonetheless, when he saw the peaceful expression of the woman in his arms, the woman he loved, he felt immensely better.

She was submerged in deep slumber. He was sure this was the first time she was able to sleep since she found out the news about Sully. He let his eyes linger once more over her body, and indulging in one more kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys! You'll be glad to know that you have passed the sad part of my story. This is definitely a more light-hearted chapter. I hope you like it, and remember if you do, please leave me a review. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

It was Saturday morning and Angela was trying to determine Temperance's emotional state from the way she flipped the pancakes. Needless to say, she wasn't getting much out of it. After Sully's funeral, most of the mourners had gone to the Thomas Beckett Pub, most of them except for Booth and Brennan. She'd figured that Booth had taken Temperance home to talk and she for one was glad to stay at the Pub as long as necessary to allow them that. She wanted that numb look gone from her friend's eyes and when she got home it was gone. She was so excited that she didn't notice that Booth left a little suddenly. It wasn't until the next day that she saw them together at work that she could see that something was going on between them. There was an awkwardness there that hadn't been there before. Usually, she'd say it was a 'Just made love' awkwardness, but even she had to admit that her senses were leading her astray here. So here she was, trying to psychoanalyze her friend by watching her make pancakes.

Angela was cleaning up when the doorbell rang, she opened the door to find two Booths standing in the hall.

"Hey Ang, is Bones here?"

"Yeah, we just finished breakfast. Hey baby Booth, you hungry? We have some extra pancakes."

"Yes!"

"No, he's not. We just had breakfast Ang."

"But Dad, I want pancakes." Parker whined.

Angela watched the interaction between father and son with amusement. Booth was giving his son a stern authoritarian look while Parker was pulling off the Booth puppy dog eyes to perfection. Angela could see that this was a stalemate, so she stepped in.

"Go on in and have a seat Parker I'll have your pancakes on the table in a minute."

Parker ran past Angela and Booth shot her an exasperated look. Angela just smiled at him, "Aw, c'mon Booth. He is a growing boy after all". Angela couldn't help noticing how even that quintessentially paternal look was appealing to her. She didn't know how Booth pulled it off, fathers shouldn't look so sexy it was practically an evolutionary law, but somehow Booth looked even more delicious when he was with Parker. But there was no use in wanting something she couldn't have so Angela just served Parker who was sitting impatiently at the table. Booth sat across from him and he looked almost as impatient as his son. "You sure you don't want some pancakes, Booth?"

"No, thanks Ang. So, um, where's Bones?" Booth's knee was bouncing up and down so much that it hit the table. "Ouch!"

"Dad!"

"Sorry bub."

"Booth?" Brennan walked in from her bedroom and her legs were promptly embraced by the younger Booth.

"Bones! Bones! Guess what? Dad's taking me to the museum today! You wanna come?"

"What?" Temperance looked at Booth questioningly.

"Parker, let go of Bones and sit back down and eat your pancakes."

"Okay Dad." But Parker held onto her hand and led her to the table.

Parker was once again attacking his pancakes and there was an awkward silence among the adults in the room. Angela still couldn't pinpoint what was going on, but she was going to try.

"So Booth, you're taking Parker to the museum?" Angela prodded.

"Um, yeah. Parker has a homework assignment on Egypt..."

"Will you come with us, Bones?"

"I don't think so Parker. I wouldn't want to intrude on a father's instruction of his son."

"C'mon Bones. We're inviting you."

"Yeah! And Dad says you know everything about Egypt! He says you even know better than that Egyptonamist man on the mummy newsreels!" Parker said as he hurriedly chewed his mouthful of pancakes.

"Parker, don't talk with your mouth full." said a flushed Booth who tried to avoid eye contact with Brennan as she examined him. He'd never really paid her intelligence a compliment before.

"I was trying not to, but I couldn't swallow fast enough."

"Then wait until you're done chewing."

"Okay, no food now, see?" And Parker stuck out his tongue to prove it.

"Parker!"

Brennan and Angela both laughed at Parker and then laughed even harder at Booth's scowl. Of course that meant that Booth couldn't keep his face straight and the corner of his mouth was soon twitching up.

* * *

Parker had finished his pancakes and they were still trying to convince Brennan to go with them. Temperance looked between the two Booths sitting at her kitchen table and she could feel her resolve slipping.

"C'mon Bones you know you love all that Egyptian stuff." Then the Booth boys pulled out the heavy artillery. Temperance found herself in the cross beams of two charm smiles. While Booth's smile was more of the devastatingly handsome type, Parker's was no less effective.

"Sweetie, I think it's time you recognize defeat." said a mesmerized Angela.

"Okay okay, I'll go."

Angela watched them go and thought that they looked like a family, so much so in fact that she felt a little lonely. Usually, it was her that Bren confided in but this time she'd had to step aside and let Booth take care of her. And it looked like he was doing an excellent job. Maybe that weirdness was just a natural result of them sharing their feelings. After all, Booth was a man and when it came to emotions Brennan might as well be. This theory reassured Angela and since she had no desire to stay home alone, she got ready for a day out

* * *

The threesome were walking through the Egyptian wing of the museum as Brennan taught Parker everything there was to know about King Tut. Booth was a little behind them lost in thought. After leaving her apartment on Wednesday his guilt had attacked him. He felt like he'd betrayed his friends, not just Sully but Bones as well. He'd taken advantage of the situation, he'd let his desire override his sense. No wonder Bones was always criticizing him and his emotions. He still felt that way, and at first he'd promised himself to stay away from Brennan as much as possible. But then as they were getting ready to leave from work yesterday, they heard a clatter coming from Sully's office. The janitor, Mr. Buxley was struggling to clean out Sully's office. Booth quickly claimed the personal effects to keep them from being lost or thrown out but he still saw the look of sorrow that flitted across Brennan's face. He asked her if she wanted anything from the box but she denied it, told him to take it to Erick. He hadn't, the box was sitting in his living room waiting for him to look through it and decide which momentos went to who. That was when he realized that he couldn't leave her alone, he couldn't abandon her and let her slip back behind those walls she'd built. Even if the guilt killed him, he was going to be there for her.

So this morning he'd asked Parker if he wanted to meet up with Bones, Parker loved Bones He'd go out with her and her nieces, but not usually with his father, so he'd been a little puzzled as to why they were going to invite her to the museum.

"Bones needs some cheering up, bub."

"Why?"

Pops answered that one for Booth. "Well, Uncle Sully was Bones' best friend. And she misses him. So now it's our job to make her happy."

Now he was watching them chatter on about mummification.

"Hey Dad! Come look at this, they put his heart in a jar!"

Booth came forward to look at the mummy and the canopic jars that surrounded him in his glass case. "Yeah, that's neat, bub. Did Bones tell you about King Tut's curse?"

"No!"

"There's no such thing as curses, Booth." Temperance gazed sternly at Booth for misleading her pupil.

"There is too. It says it on the tomb, 'Cursed be those who disturb the rest of the Pharaoh.' Don't try to deny it Bones."

"I didn't know you could read hieroglyphics, Booth." she deadpanned

"Stop the presses! Temperance Brennan made a joke!"

"Booth!" Brennan looked around to see if anyone had heard Booth's outburst but it seemed that they were alone in this part of the museum.

"C'mon Bones, haven't you ever seen "The Mummy"?"

Mustering up her best Boris Karloff voice she said, "And yet I shall awaken memories of love and crime and death." Booth and Parker just stood gaping at her as she beamed in pride. She stopped beaming when they burst into laughter.

"That was the worst Karloff ever!"

"I'd like to see you try!" snapped an indignant Brennan.

They spent the rest of the time wandering around the museum and trying to determine who was better at imitations. Booth was the best Errol Flynn, Parker did the best Karloff, and Brennan was voted the best Myrna Loy, but only after they said she made the best Clara Bow and she made them choose someone who wasn't a silent star.

* * *

Parker had fallen asleep on the way home so they were going to stop by Booth's to drop him off before taking Brennan home. Pops greeted her with a warm hug, "Hello, sweetheart. How did my boys treat you?"

"Parker was an angel, but Booth was a very disruptive student."

Pops burst out laughing, "That's Seeley for you."

Booth was headed up the stairs with Parker when he stopped. "Hey Bones, Parker had a lot of fun today. Thanks for the Egyptonamy lesson."

"It's Egyptology, Booth." Booth just smiled and headed up the stairs.

"Come on into the living room, sweetheart. Booth's going to be a while." Pops said as he led her into the room and to the sofa.

Brennan sat on the sofa and examined the room carefully, suddenly her sight fell upon a box. She recognized it instantly and a wave of melancholy hit her. Pops could easily read Brennan's pained features. "You know sweetheart, Sully was dear to you, it wouldn't be wrong for you to take anything out of that box." he prompted. Brennan straightened on the sofa, trying to quickly erase the emotions from her face. But one young woman couldn't win against more than a half century of wisdom.

"You might try to hide how you feel from me, from Booth, but you can't hide it from yourself."

"Sully was just my friend. Now he's gone. Suffering over someone who's gone isn't rational."

"Tell that to your heart. Tell that to the hurt the builds in your chest when you think of him." Brennan shook her head. "It is hard to let go of someone you care for. I lost my wife, I lost my son, I should know."

"Why can't anyone understand that I didn't love Sully."

"He might not have been that forever love, but you loved him. There are so many different kinds of love, sweetheart. Sully was blessed with part of your heart, and I know you held his."

"He loved me." Temperance said almost questioningly, as if she didn't believe it. She looked into the Hank's eyes as he carried the box towards her and sat next to her. He placed it between them both. "It helps. Going through his things will help. You might find something that you'll treasure, something that will make you remember him with a smile rather than tears. Trust an old man, sweetheart" Pops smiled at Brennan as she reached into the box hesitantly. She didn't know what she was looking for, everything reminded her of Sully, But when her hand closed around a glass bottle, the memories that came flooding back made her smile.

Sully loved that ship in a bottle. He'd bought it on a trip to the beach and had promptly named it Temperance. He'd loved the ocean and had often dreamt of sailing it with her. He'd start off by saying that he would love to see the Bahamas or Greece or even Fiji and then he'd plan their route and everything they would do on the way. She'd join in and demand that they go to places of Anthropological significance like Turkey, South Africa, and China so that she could uncover the ruins of Troy, or find more specimens of Ausrtralopithecus Africanus or Homo Erectus. It was some of their best times together.

Temperance was studying the ship from all angles when she saw a slip of paper that she hadn't noticed before. She popped off the cork and carefully shook the paper out. She unfolded it and saw that it was Sully's handwriting.

_When you see the stars_

_You can think of me laughing..._

_And I am happy._

_Then there is sweetness in the laughter of the stars..._

She thought back to their first date and the hours they'd spent star-gazing. Sully had wrapped her in his jacket and had pulled her into his arms when it got colder but they didn't want to leave. She looked up and saw Hank smiling up at her and she smiled back.

"Alright Bones, the little whirlwind is in his pajamas and in his bed. I can take you home now."

Both Hank and Brennan stood up when they saw him in the hall, "Just a minute, Booth.", then she turned back to Hank and hugged him like he'd hugged her. "Thank you." Hank stroked her hair as he hugged her. "You're very welcome, sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's some fluffy filler to warm your hearts. Happy Bonesday to everyone! Please comment, my muse is a greedy little thing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

May 26, 1934

It was Saturday and Booth was on his way to pick up Bones at her apartment. For a month now, they'd been spending Saturdays together, they'd take Parker and sometimes Brennan's nieces somewhere fun. It was the only way Booth trusted himself around her and still be able to take care of her.

Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment building, right in front of where she and her nieces were waiting for him on the sidewalk.

"Hello girls! Ready to go to the beach?" It had been an oddly hot week in DC for this time of year

"Yes!" Hayley and Emma were jumping up and down in excitement as Booth opened the car door for them. They scrambled in and greeted Parker, while Booth turned to face their aunt.

"Why do you insist on opening doors for us? I fully expect such archaic customs to die out by the time they reach adulthood and then where will they be? They'll expect men to open the door for them and no one will."

"It's called chivalry Bones and it's not about to die." he replied as he smugly opened the car door for her.

Brennan glared at Booth as she stood rooted to her spot on the sidewalk.

"C'mon Bones, you don't want to keep the kids waiting do you?"

"Just shut the door and get into the driver's seat and we won't have to keep them waiting, Booth."

They faced off for a little while longer, but the kids soon began to complain.

"Dad! Just let Bones open her own door! I want to go to the beach!"

"Aunt Tempe, can we go now?"

Booth huffed in defeat and left Brennan's door open as he went over to the driver's side. Brennan slid in and closed her door herself and they were finally on their way to Maryland.

* * *

Once they arrived at North Beach, the boys and girls went their separate ways to change into their bathing suits. Booth and Parker quickly changed into their tank tops and bathing shorts. Parker went running off towards the water before Booth could stop him.

"Ow! Dad it's cold!"

Booth watched his son shiver from the shoreline, "That's what happens when you just high-tail it instead of waiting for your old man."

"I'm getting out." Parker said as he started walking back to the beach.

"Nope, sorry bud. You might as well stay in there and get used to it." Parker stopped in his tracks and looked miserable.

"Well, come in with me Dad."

Booth chuckled, "Nope! I'm gonna wait until it's warmer."

"Dad!"

"Booth!"

Booth turned around when he heard Brennan call out to him. She was holding on to Hayley and Emma's hands as she walked towards him. He took in her form and instantly thought that going to the beach had been a bad idea. She was wearing a blue suit that brought out the color of her eyes. Booth's eyes were drawn to her chest by stripes spanning it's width, he quickly looked away. Too bad he looked down. The skirt hugged her hips tightly and ended right at the top of her thighs, Her legs seemed to go on forever. She strode past him as she watched Parker in the water, he turned around slowly and saw that except for two little straps her entire back was exposed. Oh god, he loved her back.

"Is Parker going to be okay out there?" She said looking over her shoulder at him.

Booth cleared his throat, "Um, yeah. I'm gonna go in right now." _Hopefully, the cold water will keep my thoughts to myself, _he thought, and he quickly joined Parker in the Atlantic.

"How's the water?" she called out to him.

"Um, maybe you and the girls should make a sand castle for a while. It might be too cold for you ladies."

"Yes, yes. Aunt Tempe! I want to make a sand castle!" shouted Emma. Hayley had already started looking for shells for the castle. Temperance was offended that Booth thought she couldn't handle the cold, but she wasn't about to disappoint her nieces. So she helped start the sand castle, but when she began to describe which architectural features would support the castle best, the girls basically dismissed her. So she headed over to the water and where Booth and Parker were horsing around. It was cold, but nothing she couldn't handle, until the water reached her stomach and she flinched.

"Yeah, told you it was cold, Bones!" Booth taunted from his spot deep in the water, with Parker sitting on his shoulders.

"It's not that cold!"

"Uh huh. Look, just dive right in, you'll get used to it sooner."

"No, it's better for your body to grow accustomed to the cold at intervals"

"Whatever you say, Bones!" He shouted as he went back to playing with Parker.

Brennan watched them as she slowly worked her way into the water. She took her eyes off them for a second and suddenly they were nowhere in sight. She looked back towards shore and saw Parker with Hayley and Emma, so where was Booth? Suddenly, she felt two strong arms lift her up and dunk her in the water so it covered her entire body. The cold water robbed her of her breath and she rose up sputtering.

"Booth!"

Booth laughed at her expression, getting her angry like this always made him laugh. He turned away from her intending to go back to shore, but she jumped up on his back and started pummeling him, so he stopped and gently disengaged her legs from around his waist. She plopped back into the water and came back up sputtering once again, but by the time she'd collected herself he was on the shore chasing Hayley and Emma to try and get them in the water. Parker was trying to ward them off from the one tower of his castle he'd managed to erect in his short time out of the water. It was impossible not to, Brennan had to laugh at the sight. She ran out of the water and helped Booth wrangle the girls and when Booth held both of the girls high up in the air giggling, she set her sights on Parker. Booth had to stop and watch and see if she would be able to catch him. But catch him she did, and she held him squirming in her arms. Booth and Brennan shared a smirk as they dumped their cargo into the ocean.

* * *

The beach soon began to fill up, so after lunch they decided to take a walk and explore the beach. The girls were picking up shells while Parker insisted on picking up every slimy piece of seaweed and anything else that looked gross to tease them with.

Booth and Brennan were walking side by side when she got this mischievous look in her eyes. She eyed Booth up and down trying to decide where he was most ticklish. Booth looked over at her and became just a little afraid.

"Bones..."

But before he could do anything she reached out and poked him in the ribs where his suit top was open.

"Bones! Did you just poke me?"

She did again in a slightly different spot. "Bones!" Booth couldn't control himself, he started laughing. "Bones! That tickles!"

She smiled in triumph and Booth knew he was in trouble. She began tickling him in the exact same spot, Booth tried to run away but ended up running towards the waves.

"Go, Aunt Tempe!" Emma yelled, while Hayley was bent over laughing.

"Dad! Are you gonna let a girl tickle you to death?'

Booth was helpless, Brennan had him right where she wanted him and as she was tickling she hooked her leg behind his knee and sent him laughing into the water. Booth came back up and started chasing Brennan back to shore.

"Bones!" he practically growled her name. She had just reached the beach when all of a sudden she collapsed. This time Booth yelled her name out in worry, he ran as fast as he could to where she lay in the sand. He came down hard on his knees and took her head in his hands. He slapped her lightly, not wanting to hurt her, but she didn't come to. He put his fingers checking for a pulse and when he didn't feel one, he lay his head on her chest listening for her heartbeat.

Parker had seen Brennan collapse and grabbed Hayley's bucket and ran to the water with it dumping out the shells as he went. He filled it with seawater and ran to his father, he didn't even wait to make a complete stop, he just dumped the water on Brennan's face, catching his father in the process.

She came to sputtering. "What.. what happened?" Booth lifted his head before she could notice where it had been.

"You fainted, Bones." Booth told her as he pushed back her wet tangled hair from her face. "Why'd you faint?"

"I don't know, Booth." Brennan said half in frustration, as if she could diagnose herself, honestly.

"We're taking you to the hospital." Booth said as he lifted her in his arms and set off back the way they'd come. The kids running after him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Booth! Put me down!" Brennan began kicking and squirming, the feel of Booth's chest pressed against her side was disconcerting.

"Are you alright, Aunt Tempe?" questioned her frightened nieces.

"I'm fine. If only Booth would put me down!"

"No arguments, Bones. You just fainted!"

"I'm fine, Booth! I probably fainted because of the heat. Now put me down!"

Booth sighed as he gave in, she was probably right. "Fine! But you're gonna sit down under a tree until I tell you you can get up."

She scoffed at his orders but agreed anyway. The girls and Parker ran back to get the shells that had been discarded while Booth stood guard over her. Only when the kids were back and it was clear that they were bored of waiting, did Booth let Brennan get up. They made their way back to the dressing rooms, with Booth holding onto her arm the entire way. Booth would have followed her into the dressing room in case she fainted again, if it weren't so utterly inappropriate.

When Brennan came out of the dressing room she was surprised to see Booth there already back in his suit. They were soon on their way to DC, but instead of heading straight back, Booth stopped at a restaurant. He insisted on paying and on watching her eat ever last bite of roast beef and mashed potatoes. They reached home without another fainting spell and Booth was somewhat convinced that Temperance wasn't suffering from some dread disease.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy Bones Day**! **I hope you guys like the chapter. Tell me what you think. I still haven't found out how to put pictures on my profile, if you guys would help me I could post the picture that comes with this chapter. Thanks for reading, guys.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

June 18, 1934

It was a beautiful Monday morning to be walking through Rock Creek Park. The birds were singing, the weather was warm, and the creek was bubbling. It was a beautiful morning, except for the fact that Booth and Brennan were on their way to a grisly murder.

They had to step off the path to reach the body and Booth's arm automatically reached out to grasp Temperance's arm. They made their way over tree roots until they came to where the Park ranger stood over the body.

"Should she be here? This isn't for dames."

Brennan yanked her arm out of Booth's grip. Booth winced as he saw Brennan's face turn stormy. He stepped in before Brennan could rip the park ranger apart.

"Thank you. We can take it from here." Booth's gaze dared the ranger to refuse. The man was sufficiently cowed and left, if he thought Booth was scary, he would have been cowering had Brennan started in on him.

Brennan knelt down to examine the body, careful to keep her skirt away from the decomposing flesh. She was visually examining the skull, when a certain smell hit her and made her nauseous. Booth saw this of course.

"I can't believe it, Temperance "Bones" Brennan is sickened by the sight of a decomposing body! I told you everything happened eventually!" He crowed, as Brennan stood up shakily. She grabbed his lapels and began to speak.

But words didn't come out of her mouth. Booth jumped back, but vomit made it onto his shoes regardless.

"Bones!" she looked up at him from where she was kneeling, hands and knees on the ground. Booth's reproof died on his lips, instead he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. The soothing sensation of Booth's hand rubbing circles on her back kept the nausea at bay. He helped her stand up and led her away from the body. "C'mon Bones, let's get you out of here."

She tightened her grip on his arm, he winced slightly as he looked at her. "Bones?"

"I didn't get sick because of the decomposing body. It was his cologne."

"Bones, his guts have turned to soup!"

She dug her nails into his arm, "It was his cologne!"

"Ow, ow. ow. Okay okay. It was his cologne!" She relaxed her grip and let Booth lead her to the car.

* * *

That night Booth was sitting at his kitchen table, absentmindedly eating a slice of pie, while Pops was finishing up dinner.

"Far be it from me to scold a grown man, but you're gonna ruin your appetite if you keep eating pie." Hank said as he shut off the stove and turned around to face Booth. "Or perhaps not. You haven't eaten a bite of that. A lot on your mind?"

"I think Bones is pregnant." Booth mumbled

"What?" Hank sat down opposite Booth.

"I'm gonna convince her to marry me."

"Don't you mean ask her?"

"No, I mean convince her. Bones isn't just gonna say yes. She's gonna need rational arguments and valid reasons. It's not going to be easy."

"When did you find out she was pregnant?"

"I figured it out today."

"What do you mean, you figured it out? Didn't she tell you? How did you figure it out?"

"She fainted last month at the beach. Then this morning she threw up at a crime scene."

"Maybe she's just sick."

"No, Pops. Bones never gets sick! Besides if she was just sick she wouldn't look so good. She's been glowing lately. Bones' hair is softer and her lips are fuller. She's got all the signs."

Hank suppressed a smile at what Booth had been noticing about Brennan. "Alright, she's pregnant. Why wouldn't she tell you though?"

"She's the independent type. She wouldn't want me to feel obligated to take care of Sully's kid."

Hank started at this, "It's Sully's?"

"Well, yeah, Pops. Who's else would it be?"

"Never mind Shrimp. So Bones is gonna need some convincing huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking about. I gotta have it all thought out, or I won't stand a chance."

"i got a real good argument for you." Pops said as he stood up.

"What do you mean Pops?"

But Hank just waved Booth off and headed upstairs to his room. He came back five minutes later, with a small box in his hand.

"Pops, is that Grams' ring?"

Hank handed the box over, "Yep. She would want you to have it."

Booth looked down at the box sadly, "No, she wouldn't Pops. I asked her for it when I was going to marry Rebecca. She told me she was sorry, but she couldn't give it to me."

"Maybe it wasn't you she didn't want to give it to, did you ever think of that?"

Knowing what he did now, Booth had to admit that his Grams had probably not wanted Rebecca to have her ring. "You want me to give Grams' ring to Bones?" Booth opened the ring box to gaze at it. He hadn't seen the ring since his grandmother died. It had three oval sapphires, two pairs of diamonds separating them. "But Bones isn't like other woman, Pops. She isn't gonna marry me just cause I give her a beautiful ring."

"Don't you think I know that Shrimp? That's why I want you to give it to her, why your grandmother would want you to give it to her. And when you give it to her, I want you to tell her what it represents."

"What does it represent?"

"Well, now. That's up to you. Can't be giving you all the answers." Booth studied the ring as if it would give him the answers he was looking for. All it did was make him think of Brennan. The sapphires reminded him of her eyes, when she was excited about something, it was mostly bones, but more and more he would see that color in her eyes outside of the lab. "Now scram. I want that ring on her finger by the end of the night."

* * *

Brennan had all the windows of the apartment open as she cleaned it from top to bottom, Angela watching her in amusement.

"Sweetie, this place is already spotless. Why are you cleaning it?'

"There's something quite malodorous in here. It makes me nauseous."

"Everything smells good to me, but if you're nauseous you should sit down." Angela suggested as she scooted over to make room for her. Brennan whipped off the kerchief she had on her head and sat down. Suddenly she sprang back up.

"It's you!"

"What? What's me?"

"The smell's coming from you!"

"What are you talking about? I smell good. I just bought a new perfume. See? Smell." Angela stood up and arched her neck back for Brennan to smell. Brennan turned green and ran for the bathroom.

"What? I smell good!" Angela yelled after her, right as she heard a knocking on the door. She opened it to find Booth. "Well, well, well, Studly. I don't often find you on my door step during the week. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Bones." Booth said as he fiddled with something in his pocket. Angela noticed and lifted an eyebrow, but Booth didn't say anything else.

"I don' t know if she's up for talking. She's a bit sick."

At that Brennan came out of the bathroom. "I'm not sick, Angela. Your perfume made me nauseous. I need to get out of here." She said as she passed Booth in the doorway. Booth didn't make any move to follow her so she turned back to look at him, "Well? I thought you wanted to talk." Booth followed her down the hall, as Angela yelled after them. "Hey! I smell delicious alright!"

* * *

They drove silently through DC, Booth was feeling nervous and even Brennan could feel the tension. They finally arrived at their destination, Booth leading the way to a bench. They sat down facing the reflecting pool at the Lincoln Memorial. Booth took a look around the serene landscape and seemed to relax.

"Bones, I know."

She had no idea what he was talking about, "You know what?"

"Bones, don't pretend. You don't have to lie to me. We're friends remember?"

"Booth, I don't know what you are referring to. You need to be more specific or you'll find difficulties in your interpersonal communication."

Booth realized that she might actually not know to what he was referring to, she tended to be very literal. "I know you're expecting, Bones" he sighed. "I want to be there for you Bones. I need you to let me be there for you.

Temperance was in shock at Booth's words. Her first instinct was to deny it, but the gears in her mind were turning. They wouldn't let her ignore the truth any longer. She had all the symptoms but she had discounted them, not wanting to face the fact that she was pregnant and it could be either Booth or Sully's child. Her mind worked fast and she quickly came to a conclusion. Booth shouldn't sacrifice himself, because there was a possibility that the baby was his. She could raise the baby herself.

"Booth, you can't do this, I can't let you do this. You don't even know for sure if the baby's yours. It could be Sully's"

"I know it's Sully's. That's what I'm saying. He was my friend, you're my friend, I want to be there for you and the baby." It took Booth a second to fully comprehend what she'd said. "Wait? What do you mean the baby could be mine?"

"You were going to take responsibility for a baby that wasn't yours?"

"Well, yeah." Booth shrugged as if this was no big deal. "But what do you mean the baby could be mine?" This was said with more anxiety.

Brennan looked him right in the eyes. " Booth, I could have conceived the last time I was with Sully or when you and I were together."

Booth thought guiltily back to that day, while Brennan realized that Booth wasn't going to let her go now that he knew that the baby could be his.

"Bones, I don't care whose baby it is. I want to be there for you and the baby regardless. It's not gonna make a difference to me if the baby looks like Sully. I'm going to love that baby, just like I love Parker." He took her hand in his, "Bones, I'm going to be there for you no matter what."

Brennan watched as he kneeled down in front of her. "Booth, no! No! You can't do that! Please get up!"

"Bones, Pops would kill me if I didn't do this right." he smiled crookedly at her, trying to put her at ease. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it as he handed it to her. By this time, Brennan was crying, if anyone had passed by this would have seemed like any other proposal, but it wasn't. "Bones, I want to be there for you forever. I care about you."

"Booth." Her reluctance shone through the tears in her eyes.

"Bones, I know you don't want to get married. That you think it's an archaic tradition. But I promise you it's not going to be like that with us. We're gonna be partners."

She was about to object but Booth stopped her as he took the ring out of the box and started sliding it on her finger. "Bones, this was my grandmother's ring. She and Pops were inseparable, they trusted each other, respected each other and they loved each other. That's what this ring means to me, that's what marriage means to me. That's why I'm giving this ring to you, because I know we can do that."

"We don't love each other."

"Yes we do, there's different types of love, Bones." Booth took her face in his hands and wiped off the tracks of her tears. "Please say yes."

"We're best friends, Booth."

"So were Pops and Grams. Bones, trust me, it'll all work out." His charm smile making an appearance.

She gave him a quavery smile back, "I trust you, Booth."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Booth. I'll marry you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Booth's arms enclosed her.

"We're partners now, Bones." He rubbed her back as he was hugging her, reluctant to let her go. Brennan relaxed into his arms, and wrapped hers around him, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body.

They were walking back to the car, when Brennan bumped Booth in the shoulder. He smiled down at her and bumped her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I was real excited by the reviews you guys left me. I know they were mixed but I figured it was good anyway, I've never been controversial. lol Anyway, because of your reviews and the fact that I'm looking forward to what comes next, I worked on this this weekend instead of my other story. I hope you guys like this. Please tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Booth and Brennan were walking up the steps to his house when he felt her grab hold of his hand. He looked down into her clear blue eyes and saw the worry in them. "C'mon now. Don't worry, Pops and Parker love you."

"Yes, but that was when I was simply your friend. Now I'm your prospective bride."

"Pops gave me Grams' ring to give to you. He wouldn't do that if he didn't want you in the family. And as for Parker, you're his favorite person, it's always 'Bones says this, Bones says that'. You have nothing to worry about." Smiling as he tried to reassure her.

"But Parker doesn't want a stepmother. He told me so, he wants Rebecca back."

Booth turned serious at the mention of his son's wish. "Look Bones, Rebecca left without even a goodbye. Yeah, she loved Parker in her own way, but she loved herself even more. From what I've gathered, she left with her mobster boyfriend for Chicago, she left for the money. I doubt she's ever gonna come back, but even if she did come back, I would never get back together with her. But I wouldn't want Parker to grow up without knowing a mother's love. You could give him that, Bones."

Brennan knew what it felt like to feel abandoned, she didn't want Parker to feel like that and if Booth was asking her to be there for Parker, then that's what she was going to do. "Okay Booth." He smiled down at her once again and opened the door. They found Pops and Parker at the kitchen table eating dinner.

"Hello Sweetheart. I was wondering when Shrimp was going to bring you home."

"Hey Bones! Look what Pops made for dinner!"

Temperance walked over to the table to look at the platter of fried chicken. She placed her hands on the table as she caught the appetizing smell. "That smells delicious Hank."

"Thanks Sweetheart."

"That's a real shiny ring. Where'd you get it Bones?"

Booth and Brennan shared a glance, while Hank smiled like a fool. Booth moved to the table and pulled out a chair for her and sat down opposite to her.

"So where'd you get it Bones? Did it come from a Cracker Jack box? Lucy Cameron from school keeps looking for one, but she keeps getting toy soldiers."

"Actually, I gave it to her bud."

"Neat! Why?"

Brennan cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, he gave it to me as a present, but before I decide to keep it, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, shoot Bones!"

"How would you feel if I came to live with you?"

"You mean with Angela?"

"No, sweetie, just me."

Parker looked puzzled, "Did you have a fight with Angela?"

Booth decided to step in, "No bud, what Bones is trying to say is if you would like it if me and her got married."

Brennan became nervous again as they waited for Parker's answer, Booth reached across the table for her hand. Parker saw this, "You told me you weren't Dad's girlfriend. Did you lie to me, Bones?"

"I would never lie to you Parker. I wasn't planning on marrying your father. I... I just..."

Booth took over, "I know this is hard to understand, but she's telling the truth. She wasn't my girlfriend. But I wanted her to be, but Uncle Sully loved her too. Now, I want to be there for her, bud, because I love and care for her." Booth felt her hand jump in his, but he held on. "But Bones is worried that you won't want her to be part of the family. She's worried you won't love her anymore if I marry her. So bud, it's up to you now."

Parker looked Temperance in the face and saw the truth there. He saw that she loved him, that she'd never hurt him, and that she was scared that he was mad at her. The Booth talent for reading people was already being cultivated in him.

"I'm not mad Bones. I'd love for you to come live with us."

Brennan looked on the verge of tears, so Parker leaped out of his seat and hugged her with all his might. That broke the dam, she'd never been so emotional, but the pregnancy was magnifying her feelings.

"I thought you didn't want a stepmother."

Parker brought his head back so he could look her in the face, "Well, all those stories about evil stepmothers came from ancient societies that didn't value women in their own right, stepmothers don't have to be evil. You taught me that, Bones." Parker charm smiled, and Brennan noticed that he was getting better at it. She hugged him as she let out a happy sob. Booth turned to Pops in bewilderment, but Pops just shrugged happily, silently saying, 'Count your blessings, Shrimp'.

* * *

"See Bones? I told you Parker loves you." They had left a happy Pops and a happy but tired Parker and were now climbing the stairs to Brennan's apartment.

"I have to concede that you were right, Booth. Although, I suppose that must be because you are his father and so know him better than me."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? The kid takes after his old man."

"Yes, I do see a strong resemblance between him and Hank."

"No Bones, I mean me. I'm Parker's old man." She smiled teasingly at him and he laughed as he realized she'd been joking.

"In my defense Booth, I can honestly say there is nothing old about you."

They had arrived at her door, "Uh huh, you're just trying to flatter me."

"I think your ego is large enough without flattery."

Booth laughed at her second attempt at a joke, she really was getting to be quite amusing. But he soon remembered where they were and quieted down.

"Do you want me to help you tell Angela?"

"No, that's alright Booth, I can manage."

"Alright, well, get some rest." He brushed back a lock of her hair, seemingly mesmerized by the action.

"Booth?"

He snapped his attention back to her, "Well, yeah uhm, don't stay up too late chatting with Angela. Tomorrow's a big day." and with that he was gone.

Angela was on the other side of the door, when she walked into her apartment.

"So how did it go with Studly? What did he want to talk about?"

Temperance was hanging up her coat when Angela suddenly screamed.

"Oh my goodness! He proposed? I can't believe he proposed!"

Brennan quickly moved her hand behind her back but Angela pulled it out from behind her so she could examine the ring.

"I can't believe he proposed! Eeeeeeeek! You have to let me help you plan the wedding!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud thumping coming from below. "Would you please be quiet!" came the surprisingly clear voice, "I have no desire to be privy to your personal lives!"

"Oh shut yer trap, Edison!" Angela yelled at the floor,

"Please don't antagonize him, Angela. I'll tell you everything, as long as you promise to be quiet about it."

"Oh I promise, sweetie. Not a single squeal shall pass these lips."

Brennan had never told Angela what had happened after Sully's funeral, but she did now. She related everything to her, and as Angela was her friend not a single word of judgment passed her lips. Instead she seemed to think it was vastly romantic, if her enthusiasm for the wedding was anything to go by.

"Oh sweetie, you have to let me help you plan it! We can have daffodils, and we have to go shopping for a dress."

"Angela, since I'm pregnant it seems best to get married as expeditiously as possible. We were going to go to the courthouse this weekend."

"Oh no, honey. Think about it, if you get married at the courthouse on Saturday everyone will know you're pregnant."

"Yes, because getting married months from now when I'm showing, won't raise suspicions."

"No listen to me sweetie. Just give me until the thirtieth. I'll make a decent sized wedding and we'll invite everyone we know so they won't be insinuating that it's a shotgun wedding. Everyone will just think you had been keeping your relationship a secret until you got permission from the FBI."

"That's all very well and good but neither Booth nor I can afford a wedding and we have yet to receive permission from the FBI. I may be looking for a job by the end of the week."

"I'm sure that won't happen and I have a plan about the wedding expenses."

"How can you be so sure that I won't be fired? And what do you mean you have a plan?"

"I just got a feeling about it. Booth's not gonna let you get fired."

"He may have no choice in the manner."

"Have a little faith in Booth. He promised you he'd get you a job in the lab and he's not the type to break promises. And as for my plan, well, let's just say it involves one rich bug man."

"Angela! I can't ask Hodgins to pay for the wedding, and Booth would never agree to it anyway."

"Oh please, Hodgins will be happy to do it and we won't make it extravagant. We can have the wedding at his house and the rest of the cost will be insignificant. Besides I'm sure you can sweet talk Studly into it."

"Angela!"

"C'mon sweetie, you only get married once."

"This is Booth's second time."

"Well, it's gonna be your only time."

Temperance became silent at the thought as Angela excitedly continued her plans.

* * *

The next day, Brennan found Booth in his office, he was working on some paperwork. Which should have been her job, but when she asked him about it, he distractedly told her that it was fine and that she should go to the lab. This wasn't like Booth, but then again, he had found out that he could possibly be a father and asked her to marry him only the day before. Maybe he needed some space.

Booth spent the rest of the morning consolidating the cases that he and Brennan had worked on. He knew that she wouldn't want to lose her job, working with bones was everything to her. He had to convince Cullen to keep her on, he'd made her a promise and he intended to keep it. Between him and Bones, they'd solved a prodigious amount of cases in a year, with the highest rate of conviction too. Of course, the squints helped too, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do his job as well if it wasn't for Bones. Booth was putting the finishing touches on the files, when his door burst open. In came Cam, looking like she'd run all the way here.

"Booth! I can't believe it!"

"What? What are you doing here Camille?" Cam was too excited to notice her name.

"You're going to marry Brennan?"

"What? How do you know that? I haven't told anyone."

"Oh my god! It's true! I'm so happy for you, Booth!" She ran over to hug him, she practically squeezed the air out of him.

"Cam! I need to breathe!" How such a thin woman could be so strong he'd never know, but he'd never underestimate her, luckily she was rarely mad at him. Cam let up her grip, but grasped his arms as she looked up at him, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"I'm so glad you're finally giving yourself the chance to be happy with the woman you love. Congratulations Big Man."

"Thanks Cam." Booth looked forlorn though.

"Cheer up, big guy. You're getting married!" she said as she turned to leave, "And now I better get back to work, I left as soon as Pops called and told me. But he's probably finished telling Jared by now. Your little brother will be wondering where I am."

Booth watched her go and saw as Zack bumped into her, hmm, what was he doing out of the lab. Zack and Cam started jabbering excitedly, normally he'd worry it was about him, but knowing Zack it was probably something squinty. Booth tore his eyes away and rushed off to Cullen's office.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I really like this chapter, I've been picturing it ever since I first thought up the concept, so you wouldn't believe how happy I am to have it in writing. it might be a little short, but if you want me to post soon please click on that review button and let me know. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

June 28, 1934

There were two days left until the wedding, as promised Angela had taken care of everything, and yet Temperance's nerves had worsened the closer the day of the wedding came. So here she was, trapped in her bathroom vomiting what little she'd eaten at dinner. She'd let Angela believe it was just morning sickness, she hadn't wanted to worry her. She usually shared everything with Angela, but this was one of those times when she wanted her mother. Her mother always knew what to say to make her feel better, but she hadn't wanted to risk her parents getting caught by the FBI so she'd made Amy promise not to tell them. As a result, she was facing marriage and motherhood without the woman who was her first and best example of both of those states.

Brennan and Angela were waiting for Amy and the girls so they could go to the final fitting for the dresses. Choosing them had been the hardest part, Temperance was sensible when it came to her clothing, and that even extended to her wedding dress Angela, on the other hand, thought her friend had the looks of a movies star, and she wanted her dressed that way for her wedding. Thankfully, they'd managed to compromise.

Brennan had just served herself a cup of ginger tea, when the sound of knocking told her that Amy and the girls had arrived. She opened the door bracing herself for her nieces' enthusiastic hugs.

"Hello, baby." said the charming masculine voice of her childhood.

"Dad, Mom! What are you doing here?" From her spot in the doorway Temperance could see her sister-in-law standing behind Matthew and Christine Brennan. "Amy, what are they doing here?" At this point, Hayley and Emma escaped Amy's grasp and pushed through to their aunt.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here for the wedding!" shouted Hayley, before her sister could do more than open her mouth.

"Hayley! I wanted to tell Aunt Tempe!" Emma shouted so loudly that it caused tears to come to Hayley's eyes. Christine Brennan dropped down to the girls' level and whispered something that put an end to Hayley's sniffles and Emma's pout.

"Tempe, I promise you I didn't tell them. They just showed up at the house and they knew. I brought them over because I thought they should hear it from their own daughter."

"Come on, sweetheart. Aren't you going to invite your folks inside?"

Her mother didn't even speak, she just wrapped her in her arms. Despite her shock at seeing her fugitive parents on her doorstep, when her mother hugged her Temperance could do nothing but sink herself in the warmth and love of that embrace. "I'm so happy for you Tempe." she whispered.

Angela walked in the room at the sound of strange voices, "Sweetie, who's at the do... Are those your parents?"

Brennan let go of her mother and ushered everyone inside. "Yes, Angela. These are my parents, Matthew and Christine Brennan." Angela seemed shocked to see them there, she didn't know the truth about Brennan's parents, just that there had been some sort of falling out.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Brennan. I'm so glad you could come for Tempe's wedding."

"We are too, my dear." replied Matt, sliding a sly look towards his daughter, "Especially since she didn't tell us."

Angela didn't know what to say to that, "Um, we were just on our way to the seamstress for the fitting. Actually we were just waiting for Amy and the girls."

"Ange, why don't you and Amy go? I can always go tomorrow." Amy and Angela responded enthusiastically to the idea, and despite the wrangling ot two overly-excited little girls, mother, father and daughter were soon alone.

Christine was ecstatic that her daughter had found love, she knew the way Tempe saw the world. She'd been aware that the trepidation of getting hurt could make her forgo the chance at love. So Christine knew that if Tempe was willing to marry, it was because it was true love, nothing less would induce her to make that choice. Matt was a different story, he wanted his daughter to find what he and Chris had, but his protective instincts wouldn't allow him to trust just any man with his daughter. He wanted to make sure that the man in question would treat his daughter like the princess he saw her as.

"Now, would you care to explain why I had to learn that you were getting married from Toby McCourt instead of you?"

"You had your friends watching me?" Temperance was outraged at the thought while her father seemed to lose his even temper at her outburst. Luckily, Christine Brennan knew how to calm down her family.

"Matt! Don't talk to her like you were accusing her of something and Tempe, you know Toby is an old friend of ours, he simply thought we should know. Now, why don't you tell me about the young man you're going to marry?"

Always blunt and to the point, Brennan sought to shock her parents with her first revelation. "He's FBI, that's why I didn't tell you."

Matt shot up from his seat when he received this bit of astonishing news. "What! My daughter is marrying a fed?"

"Matt! That doesn't matter." scolded his wife.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? We're bank robbers!"

Christine shot Matt a withering look, "We're retired bank robbers. Now sit down and let Tempe tell us about him. What's his name dear?"

Temperance realized that she would have to lie, even if all she wanted was to tell her mother the truth and be comforted. But if she told her father that she was pregnant and that she and Booth didn't really love each other, then there would be problems. Matthew Brennan was very protective of his little girl, and if he suspected that all was not as it should be in this marriage, Booth would bear the consequences, violent consequences. So she spun them a story about having worked together for a year, not realizing that they loved each other until two months ago, with Booth proposing two weeks ago, and deciding that they couldn't wait to get married. Brennan knew better than to lie completely, so she kept it as truthful as possible, even so her father could tell she was hiding something, just like she knew he would.

"There's something else. You're keeping something from us."

"No, there's nothing. Why would I lie?"

"To protect him. Don't try to con a con, punkin."

"Don't call me, pumpkin. I am not a gourd. I am a grown woman who knows her own business."

"Really Matt, you have to trust her."

"Not when she's lying, I don't. So spit it out girl! What are you keeping from me?"

Brennan's sigh was very realistic, "He's divorced." Her father looked vindicated, while her mother looked annoyed that he had been right about something.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions, Matthew. You haven't even met him."

Matt got a gleam in his eye that boded ill, "You're right, Chris. Let's go meet him."

* * *

Brennan reluctantly rang the door bell at Booth's house. She'd spent the entire ride over here explaining just how good of a man Booth was. That meant telling them about that blonde hussy he'd been married to before and how he was the one who took care of Parker along with Pops.

Booth opened the door, smiling wide, his cheeks covered in perfectly formed lipstick kisses. Towards the end of the hall, there was a blonde woman bestowing kisses on Parker. Brennan was shocked, was that Rebecca? It couldn't be, the last they'd heard of her she was in Chicago with Cugini. "Booth?"

"Bones? Who..." Booth never got to finish his question as Matt's fist had crashed into his jaw and sent him unconscious to the ground.

"Dad!" Brennan was on her knees next to Booth in seconds.

"Seeley!" shouted the blonde as she ran to the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I've been gone for a long time. Especially after the cliffhanger I left you with. I'm sorry about that. I wasn't holding out this long for reviews, I promise, lol. I just got swamped with school, but that's what happens when you're a procrastinator. So any of you guys in high school, break yourself of the habit now. lol Anyway, I'm now out and can focus on writing this again. Hope you guys like this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

_"Bones? Who..." Booth never got to finish his question as Matt's fist had crashed into his jaw and sent him unconscious to the ground. _

_"Dad!" Brennan was on her knees next to Booth in seconds. _

_"Seeley!" shouted the blonde as she ran to the front door. _

Brennan was too focused on getting Booth to come to, that she didn't even look up at the woman as she approached, Parker right behind her. Parker reached his father and knelt down on the other side of him, "Bones, who's that man? And why'd he hit Daddy?" he whispered, as Brennan slapped Booth lightly. Fortunately as she didn't know what to tell Parker. Booth came to at that moment. "Bones?" he groaned out. For her part, the blonde was satisfied that Booth was being taken care of and instead chose to confront the man who'd hurt him.

"How dare you hit my son!"

Christine elbowed her husband and made her way to her future son in law, leaving Matt to clean up his mess on his own.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You looked young enough to pass as his sister, I would have never guessed that you were his mother, maybe his sister," he smiled trying to smooth the situation.

Elizabeth Booth however, was impervious to his charm. "I doubt you hit my son because you thought I was his sister. I rather think that you assumed that my son was carrying on behind your daughter's back and that I was the other woman, is that correct?" Matthew Brennan could only nod, "Well, then sir, since it seems we're about to become family, I suppose you better come in."

Meanwhile, Christine had started fussing over Booth and since he didn't want to be rude to the woman who looked like she was his future mother-in-law, he let her. Brennan was now free to study Booth's mother, from this angle she could see the silver strands threaded through the blonde hair and the fine lines around green eyes. Looking at her, one must suppose that Booth looked like his father. Booth had finally reassured his nurse that he was fine and was now standing, rubbing his jaw and watching Matt warily. His mother saw him and hooked her arm through Brennan's, "Now don't look that way, Seeley. It's your own fault for failing to properly announce your engagement. Now, let's all go to the living room and get to know each other shall we?" Booth suddenly got very nervous, his mother was being polite, much more polite than normal, especially considering the chaos that had just erupted on his doorstep.

Booth was the last one in the hall, when he saw Pops and Jared come out of the kitchen, Pops whispering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Don't mess this up for your brother."

"Oh hey, Shrimp. Where's your mother?"

"Pops, Bones' parents are here."

Jared smiled widely, "You know what Pops, I think I will stick around for dinner."

The three Booth men walked in to find Mrs. Booth sitting across from the future Mrs. Booth, looking like a cat who'd caught a mouse.

Matthew Brennan however, turned his piercing blue eyes to his future son-in-law. "Do you love my daughter?"

Booth seemed surprised by the bluntness of the question, and Jared took the opportunity to stand Parker up from his seat, sit down himself and pull his nephew to sit down on his lap. "Sorry Parks, but you got the best seat in the house, right in the middle." He first turned his attention to Booth, but Booth had recovered himself and was answering truthfully.

"Yes, I do sir. And I promise I'll take care of her."

Jared was slightly disappointed and instead turned towards Brennan and his mother.

"So Temperance, do you plan on working at the Bureau after you're married?"

Brennan didn't know anything about Booth's mother, but she wasn't about to lie to her. "Yes, I hope to continue working there. My current job title is secretary, but I actually help Booth solve murder cases, by examining the skeletons of the victims. I am often out in the field."

"That's good." Elizabeth Booth filed that away for later.

Jared was once again disappointed at the lack of drama. His hopes were raised with every difficult question the parents posed, but Brennan and Booth handled them fine.

Matt went for the classic, "How do you plan on providing for my daughter?"

Booth tried for a joke, "Well, not by bank robbing I assure you." But for some reason his in-laws failed to find it funny. "Um, well I'm a FBI agent and I earn good money at it, and I've got some savings. The house is paid for, so we don't have to worry about that. And I know that Bones wants to have her own career, but if she ever wanted to stop working, I'd be able to support our family on our own."

"Why do you call her Bones?"

"It's just a nickname I gave her, you know, cause she studies skeletons? I know it doesn't sound particularly romantic, but I can't see myself calling her anything else. She's always going to be Bones to me."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was also questioning Brennan on calling her fiancé by his last name.

"He's always been Booth to me, Besides I don't think he particularly likes the name Seeley." Brennan then realized that she'd unwittedly insulted Booth's mother's choice in names. "It's a very nice name though."

"Don't fret, I've always suspected. And I'm sure he has his reasons."

The interrogation continued Booth and Brennan staying calm and both Matt and Elizabeth seemed to accept their answers cooly, not showing a hint of what was on their mind. Christine was amused by the overprotectiveness of those two, while Jared and Parker seemed to be dozing off. That is until Matt crossed the line, "What did you do that your wife would divorce you?" Brennan heard her father and looked over at Parker who seemed oblivious to the new development, "Dad!"

Elizabeth seemed to take it in stride, simply signaling to Jared to take Parker outside. Jared shook awake his nephew, "C'mon Parks, this is boring. Let's go outside and play catch. I'll show you my patented curve ball."

"Dad already taught me."

"Your dad stinks at baseball, he's a hockey player. I'm the baseball player in the family."

Booth didn't seem fazed by the question, in fact he'd been expecting it, no father wanted their daughter to marry a divorced man. It was Brennan and Christine who were glaring at Matt. "What? I have to ask, what if he's one of those who thinks it's alright to slap around his wife?"

At this statement, Elizabeth saw red, she stood up abruptly and yelled, "How dare you! My son would never raise a hand to a woman! He's a good man! How dare you!" Booth stepped over quickly to his mother and put his hands on her shoulders, "Mom, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Seeley! I won't let anyone insult you like that! You're not like that! You're not like..."

Booth interrupted his mother, "He doesn't know me, Mom. It's okay."

"Dad! How could you say something like that? I told you, Booth is a good man. He's caring, compassionate, faithful, and brave. I trust him with my life."

Christine looked at her husband, he was a good man, but when it came to his little girl he just lost perspective. Now it was time for her to talk some sense into him and bring back the charming man she knew. "Matt, you're just going to have to face the fact that Temperance is getting married. that Seeley is a good man, and that you're being a pill right now."

The drama in the living room made Brennan nauseous all over again. She quickly excused herself, and Booth followed her hoping to reassure her. Pops had been silent, letting the parents fulfill what they thought was their duty, but he was tired of the young people's foolishness, so once Booth and Brennan were out of the room, he spoke up. "Now I understand that you two are just worried about your children. But you don't know them like I do, I've seem them as a couple. So instead of ruining their wedding, how about you just listen to me? First things first Elizabeth, didn't you notice the ring Temperance was wearing? It's Miriam's ring. You know I wouldn't give Shrimp that ring unless I was sure that she was good for him."

Hank saw his daughter-in-law was about to protest, so he cut her off. "You know how Seeley is when he's in love, Elizabeth, and she's the same way with him. She's just as protective of him as he is with her. And yeah, you're gonna hear them bicker, especially at work, but they still respect each other, they would never do anything to hurt the other. Another thing is the trust they have, Temperance knows that Booth will never let her fall," Hank looked at Max, "And I know that trusting other people doesn't come easily to that girl. Now when I see the way they look at each other sometimes, I know they're gonna be fine. I can see how much they love each other." _Even if they don't_, thought Hank. "Seeley's face when she walks into the room? I haven't seen it light up like that since Parker was born. And when they're just having fun, she looks at him with so much joy and love it reminds me of my own dear Miriam." _Hopefully, one of these days Shrimp will see the love in them too. _"Now are you two satisfied, and are you going to do what your children want from you and just be supportive?"

Matt looked ashamed of himself, but he was also glad that this Booth had turned out to be a good man. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Booth. I can see now that your son is a good man."

"That's alright, you just want to protect your daughter, I understand, because I feel the same way about Seeley."

3333333

"It's okay, Bones." said Booth as he followed her down the hall.

"No, it's not Booth. I'm going to be sick." She pulled open the bathroom door and almost slammed it in his face but he followed her in. "Booth! Get out! I don't want you to see me vomit."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Besides in a few days you'll be living here and I'll be seeing you wake up and throw up every day."

Brennan's face turned greener as the reality hit her and she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. Booth knelt down beside her rubbing her back, repeating over and over, "It'll be okay." not knowing what else to say, how could he reassure her when the mere thought of living together made her sick? The sickness passed under Booth's minstrations, and she sat on the floor and looked up tiredly at Booth.

"How will it be okay? Your mother must hate my father by now, and my father is acting like you're the criminal."

Booth was ignorant of her slip and proceeded to comfort her, "That's just regular in-law stuff, Bones. My mom will get over it once we're married, and I was kinda expecting the interrogation from your dad." He sat down next to her and hugged her to his side, "It's gonna be fine, Bones. I know it."

"You can't know that, Booth. There is no way that you could know anything regarding the future."

"Have a little faith, Bones. We're tough, we can make it." They sat there for a few moments, trying to forget the complications their parents had caused. After a time, Booth spoke, "How are you doing? Feel like getting out of this bathroom and seeing what Parker and Jared are doing?"

"Yes, the nausea has passed." Booth helped her off the floor and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who still reads and reviews this. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting again, but RL sucks the inspiration right out sometimes. So here's the chapter, I hope to be able to post every week like I used to do. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Dinner was surprisedly civil affair, Jared and Matt seemed to hit it off, probably because Jared had plenty of embarrassing stories about his brother. Meanwhile, Christine and Elizabeth had their own stories to tell about the lovebirds. After dinner, Matt and Christine drove Temperance home, she got out of the car at her building but both she and Matt were surprised when Christine got out with her.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"Matt, Tempe's getting married in less than two days. We need to have a mother-daughter talk."

Matthew Brennan's face turned about twenty different colors, thinking he knew what his wife was talking about. "Christine!" he hissed.

Temperance was thinking along the same lines as her father, "Mother, there is no need to talk to me about conjugal duties. I already know." But then she got a good look at her father's face and added, "I've read books."

Christine looked on in amusement at her husband's relief. "Well, you're both wrong. This is another mother-daughter talk. Just go on to the hotel without me, Matt. You'll be fine by yourself for tonight."

Matthew Brennan had no choice but to do what his wife said. And after a talk with Angela about some last minute wedding preparations, all three women went to bed. Christine was brushing her daughter's hair as they sat on the bed, just like when she used to do when she was little. Something was bothering Temperance, and she knew that she needed to draw it out if she was gonna set her daughter at ease. It wasn't until Brennan's hair was completely smooth and Christine was running the brush through her hair unnecessarily that Tempe opened up. "Mom, do you think Dad likes Booth?"

"Right now? No. Your father is still getting used to the fact that you're not that little girl who used to play with his tools and bake him cookies. But I think he's gonna like him soon enough. Your father and Booth are a lot alike."

Brennan stiffened thinking about the time when her parents had left her. "Tempe are you alright?"

"I don't think I want to marry someone like Dad. I love him, but..."

Christine stopped what she was doing and turned her daughter's face towards hers. "Baby, your father didn't want to leave you. He would have kept us all together, but I was afraid for you. It should have never have happened that way, but me and your father chose our path a long time ago and we had to face the consequences. I'm sorry we left you. I'm sorry we did this to you. But baby, you can't be afraid of love. And Booth loves you."

Temperance felt another wave of nausea at the lie her mother believed. "He doesn't love me, he just feels responsible for me."

"What are you talking about Tempe?"

And like a sinner at confession, Brennan told her mother the whole story.

"Booth's not marrying me because he loves me."

"What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Mom," Brennan took a deep breath to gather courage, she knew her mother wouldn't judge her but the last thing she wanted was to disappoint. She hesitated before relenting to the truth. "I'm pregnant." She turned her face away and looked towards her vanity instead, not really seeing it. "What he feels for me is a duty."

"Are you certain? I thought... I saw something more than duty in him, Tempe."

"Besides an affection that he would feel for any of his friends, nothing."

"Tempe, a friendly affection does not lead to pregnancy, what happened?"

"When I started working at the Bureau I met an agent, Timothy Sullivan, but everyone called him Sully. He and Booth were friends. He courted me, and, after the course of a year, I began to have strong feelings for him. I refused to acknowledge them, when. When..."

Christine hugged her daughter to her, sensing the pain and heartbreak that the next words would reveal.

"He loved me. I realized it at the end. I think he even wanted to marry me." She paused as the remnant of pain that was still there made itself known. "But he and Booth were on a special assignment in Wisconsin and he was killed."

Christine's mind was as sharp as her daughter's and she quickly fit the jigsaw pieces together. "He's that FBI agent that was in the newspapers a few months back. The one from the Dillinger case."

"Yes. Booth was the one to tell me that Sully was dead. And when he finished, all I wanted was to forget. I wanted to be alone, because I didn't want to feel abandoned again." The guilt at what Matt and she had done to their daughter gripped Christine, as she began to stroke Tempe's hair. Brennan took in a deep breath, "Nevertheless, Booth wouldn't leave me. He knew what I needed even better than I did. He forced me face my reality. It hurt so much, Mom! But he was there... he was there to comfort me."

"He's a good man."

"Yes, he is. And I... I took advantage of him. I was so alone, and I'd thought that I wanted that, but I didn't. I wanted to feel. I didn't want to be numb anymore. I was lonely, and he was there, so..." Brennan trailed off but her mother understood, nodding. "Even after that, he stayed with me. He wouldn't let me be alone. He even came over that weekend with the pretense that Parker needed me to help him with his schoolwork. All to comfort me. Do you know he even realized I was pregnant before I did?" She laughed at the ridiculousness of a genius not knowing she was pregnant. "That's when he offered to marry me. I didn't want him to, but he proposed anyway. I don't even know if my baby was fathered by Sully or Booth, but that doesn't matter to him."

"You don't know who the father of your child is, honey?"

Brennan looked down at her fidgeting fingers, ashamed. "It was soon after the funeral, and I was in pain and used him to forget about it. And now... He proposed thinking that Sully was the father of the baby. Booth and his stupid chivalry just had to make sure that his friend's baby was taken care of. That's the reason he proposed. I know he'd be a good father and... a good husband. But he doesn't love me, not like Dad loves you."

"Baby, he does. I know he does. I can see it."

"Mom..." Temperance pulled away from her mother and Christine decided to table the issue. It would be up to her son-in-law to prove her words true.

* * *

Booth was helping his mother clean the kitchen as she had sent Pops to bed a long time ago. As she watched her son sweep the kitchen like he used to do when he was little, Elizabeth was struck by how mature her son really was. This big man seemed out of place in the kitchen, and she felt so proud of him. After all that had happened in his life, she felt sure that he finally had a real chance at being happy.

Booth felt his mother staring at him and looked up at her. "Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just admiring the man you've become."

"I'm nothing special. I don't even really deserve Bones."

"Well, I can't believe that you don't deserve her. You deserver love and happiness, honey. She grabbed him by the hand and sat him down at the kitchen table. But we haven't really had a chance to talk, so let's talk. Tell me about Temperance."

Booth shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Well she's really smart. I mean annoyingly smart. It drives me crazy sometimes, but that's just the way she is, she wouldn't be Bones if she wasn't so smart. Parker really likes her too. I mean we'll go to the beach and she'll be teaching the kid about seashells and he'll listen and you ask him about it a month later and he still remembers. She's always helping him with his homework, the kid will actually do his homework with her around. I think he likes her cause she talks to him like an adult."

"And what does she do for you, honey?"

Booth didn't want to seem soft, even to his mother. So he kept most of his thoughts about Brennan to himself. He chuckled as he remembered something to tell his mother. "I remember her first day on the job. Rebecca showed up at work, saying she wanted to see Parker, she was probably hoping to squeeze some last bit of dough from me. But she ran into Bones first. She said everything I'd ever wanted to say to Rebecca. She put her in her place so fast Rebecca's hair dye faded." Elizabeth laughed at Rebecca's comeuppance.

"Hank tells me she's protective of you."

"Yeah, she really is." He laughed. "Which is funny, 'cause I don't even need it, which is exactly what she says, except she says it, 'Your protective instincts are unnecessary, Booth. I am very capable of taking care of myself."

"It is good that you are protective of each other. That's what a marriage should be." Elizabeth couldn't hide the sadness that flickered in her eyes, not from her very observant son at least. Booth saw it and grasped her hand gently. She smiled at him and moved on. "What else about her made you fall in love with her?"

Out of habit, Booth almost protested, but this wasn't the time or place to be denying it. For once, Booth told the truth about Brennan. "She's got a big heart, she just doesn't realize it. At the same time, she doesn't trust easily, but when she does, she doesn't hold back."

"And she trusts you, doesn't she? That must make you feel like her champion."

"You make it sound like I'm her knight in shining armor." Booth shook his head, "Bones would hate it."

Elizabeth laughed already picturing her daughter-in-law's reaction to the idea. "Well, you'll always be my Sir Galahad."

"Mom..." Booth whined and his mother smoothed down his hair affectionately. "Alright, enough talking. I still have to go to work tomorrow." Elizabeth kissed her _little _boy goodnight and they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Booth and Hank were the first ones up. And Booth did not look good.

"Anything wrong, Shrimp?"

"I went to see Erick."

"When?

"Last week, I had to tell him about me and Bones getting married. But I didn't tell him everything. I told him Brennan was pregnant and that's why we were getting married, but I didn't tell him that the baby could be mine too. I told myself I was protecting Bones and him, but the truth is, I was yellow. It's been bothering me, but tomorrow's the wedding and it's starting to eat at me. I mean, I betrayed Sully. I'm getting what Sully always wanted because I took advantage of Bones." The guilt that by now was such a part of him written across his face. Hank didn't want that, he didn't know where Seeley got it, but he wanted the fun-loving, confident, even slightly arrogant part of his grandson back. Hank knew Temperance was the key to that, they just had to get past a few bumps in the road first.

"Look Shrimp, I want you to stop feeling guilty, you're a good man. Sometimes the truth doesn't do anything but hurt people. If I know you, you're gonna let Erick be that baby's uncle even if it looks exactly like you. Stop beating yourself up. You're doing the right thing. And I know you think you took advantage of Temperance, but she's no wilting flower. She knows that you're what's best for her, and she knows that there isn't a man out there who's as caring and respectful as you. No one blames you son, so don't blame yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well it's not as soon as I would have liked it, but it's a lot better than the intervals between the last three chapters. Thanks to Angie for helping me with the Catholic Wedding, any discrepancies are creative license that I took. Hope you guys enjoy this and please tell me what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 16

June 30, 1934

It was the day of the wedding and Angela was running around the Hodgins' estate trying to get everything ready before the evening wedding arrived. She'd ascertained to invite the entire Bureau, especially all those blondes who'd always been after Booth. She wondered if they would cry and grinned at the thought of Pam, Peyton, and Tessa being eaten by jealousy. She'd come in from the terrace and was supposed to be making her way to the servant's quarters but in her distraction she'd made a wrong turn onto another hallway, it wasn't surprising, the Hodgins' mansion was even bigger than she'd imagined. She was about to turn back when something caught her eye.

She gazed at the painting on the wall and recognized herself in it. It was one of her early paintings, she'd painted what she knew and that was the vaudeville stage.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed more of her paintings. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, these were the ones that the Cantilever group had bought. She'd known Hodgins was rich, she just didn't know how he had become rich. She was blown away by the sight of her paintings here, _what did it mean?_

"Oh! Ms. Montenegro! You startled me." The Hodgins' nanny had come around the corner. Apparently, she was one of the few loyal servants they kept after the Crash, and her collaboration in the wedding preparations had helped Angela complete them without suffering from a mental breakdown. She was a seemingly soft-spoken transplant from Switzerland with a French-Italian accent. Nevertheless, she'd surprised Angela when one of the men setting up had made an unwise decision and faced the wrath of a very German-sounding Frau Petra.

"I'm sorry, Frau Petra. I made a wrong turn somewhere."

"That's alright, petite. It happens to me at times _aussi_. I see you were looking at the paintings _Jacky_ purchased." Frau Petra called Angela _'petite'_ despite the fact that she was the one who was four inches shorter. "He's bought so many over the years." She said as they slowly walked back down the hall, the way Angela had come.

"Why does he have so many of them from the same artist?"

"Well, he doesn't say. But I know. He knows the young mademoiselle who paints these." Petra remained silent for a couple of moments before she spoke again. "She pours her soul into the canvas." Angela looked at the woman as she analyzed the painting carefully. "You see the brushstrokes in this painting? They're delicate but resolute at the same time. We don't only see the picture of the Vaudeville, we see its lively colors and how they mix into the different patterns. The artist smiled and enjoyed herself while she painted this scene. Jacky told me all of this when he brought this first painting home. And he was never much interested in art. Not even when I took him to Paris. This Vaudeville scene is his favorite; he says it triggered memories from his childhood. As silly as it might sound, this scene with the dancers, he says their dresses remind him of the puppets in a puppeteers show that he went to see when he was little. The geometry of the figures, the interacting light and darkness on the painting, it made the scene come to life in his mind... Oh my boy was really excited. That artist must be very special."

They finally reached the butler's pantry where the flower arrangements were being prepared, but Angela was still wondering what it meant that Hodgins owned so many of her paintings.

* * *

Temperance was extremely nervous as she walked down the aisle towards the edge of the terrace overlooking the river. As expected, the nausea only increased the closer she drew to the time of the wedding. It was a wonder that she hadn't locked herself in the bathroom. The sensation of tiny winged insects in her stomach seemed to indicate that she should have. It was a miracle that no one could tell.

Booth looked at his bride walking towards him. He noticed that she seemed tired, but that was to be expected. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked in the form-fitting dress overlaid with lace, her long auburn hair pinned up and beneath a veil.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Seeley and Temperance in holy matrimony." Father Mulcahy's soft tone carried throughout the Hodgins' patio as he introduced the couple and explained the sanctity of the sacrament.

Hank stepped up to stand at the podium located to one side of the priest and the couple . "A reading from the Book of Sirach. _'Happy the husband of a good wife, twice-lengthened are his days; a worthy wife brings joy to her husband, peaceful and full is his life. A good wife is a generous gift bestowed upon him who fears the Lord_ _; be he rich or poor, his heart is content, and a smile is ever on his face. A gracious wife delights her husband, her thoughtfulness puts flesh on his bones; a gift from the Lord is her governed speech, and her firm virtue is of surpassing worth. Choicest of blessings is a modest wife, priceless her chaste person. Like the sun rising in the Lord's heaven, the beauty of a virtuous wife is the radiance of her home_.' The Word of the Lord."

The entire assembled guests responded "Thanks be to God." in unison.

Booth sensed Brennan twitch next to him, whether from nervousness or in an effort to keep from scoffing out loud, he didn't know. But he grasped her hand in his in case it was the former. Either way, she didn't pull it away.

Hank sat down and Christine stood up to read the Responsorial Psalm. "_**The Lord is kind and merciful"**_she said and raised her right hand prompting the congregation to reply. _"Bless the Lord, my soul; all my being, bless His holy name! Bless the Lord, my soul; do not forget all the gifts of God__**. The Lord is kind and merciful.**_

"_Merciful and gracious is the Lord, slow to anger, abounding in kindness. _

_As a father has compassion on his children, so the Lord has compassion on the faithful. __**The Lord is kind and merciful**__. _

_But the Lord's kindness is forever, toward the faithful from age to age. _

_He favors the children's children of those who keep His covenant, who take care to fulfill its precepts. __**The Lord is kind and merciful**__. _

It had always been difficult for Booth to let go of his guilt, but as he listened to his future mother-in-law speak, he thought about what it really meant to be with God. Ever since he was a child, he'd been taught that God forgave all your sins, and yet he'd never quite believed it. He realized though that if he wanted to make this marriage work, he needed to trust that God was merciful and forgiving and give all his sins up to Him.

Elizabeth Booth looked beautiful in a blue dress as she walked up to read the excerpt from the Corinthians. _"Strive eagerly for the greatest spiritual gifts. But I shall show you a still more excellent way. If I speak in human and angelic tongues but do not have love, I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal. And if I have the gift of prophecy and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge; if I have all faith so as to move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give away everything I own, and if I hand my body over so that I may boast but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. _The Word of the Lord."

And again the guests all answered "Thanks be to God."

Brennan listened to the words Elizabeth had uttered and finally comprehended why Booth had told her that there were different kinds of love. She knew that Booth believed in God and the bible and through its words, she could understand how Booth would be able to take his vows and not feel like he was lying. This definition of love she felt sure that Booth could feel for her and her for him. _But was that enough?_

* * *

Booth listened intently to the gospel and Father Mulcahy's homily and teaching on the sanctity of marriage as the rite began. Brennan however, just couldn't keep herself from worrying. Would she make a good wife? A good stepmother? Or what scared her the most, would she be a good mother to her own child. She knew it was irrational to worry like this, there was nothing to do about it, but she couldn't help it. Was she going to be able to keep her job or was she jeopardizing her chance of ever working in a laboratory? What would it be like to live with Booth? What would it be like to sleep with him?

Booth could feel Brennan's anxiety as he stood next to her.

Father Mulcahy had finally reached the wedding vows and Booth had to urge Brennan out of her worries and to turn towards him. "Seeley, repeat after me," Booth repeated the vows perfectly. However before the priest could turn to Brennan, he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, "_and I promise to be your partner from this day forward. I will never betray you, I will never let you fall, and I will never leave you."_

She looked at Booth in shock and had to be urged twice before she could repeat the traditional vows. But at the end, she was over her surprise and leaned up to say the same things to Booth. Booth looked back at her with the widest, most charming and happy smile on his face, and Brennan couldn't help but smile back. Parker approached them holding the rings. Booth took Brennan's ring from Parker and slid the simple but elegantly engraved platinum ring onto her finger. She did the same with a men's ring that complemented hers.

After Communion and the final blessing, Father Mulcahy ended the ceremony with his favorite words. "You may now kiss the bride."

Brennan looked up at Booth waiting for him to approach her, it seemed like a lifetime; and when his lips did touch hers, they lingered for longer than she had expected. She had thought he would simply give her a quick peck, but instead he pressed his lips to hers and held them there, his arms around her waist. He didn't pressure her for anything, just held her close. She'd expected it to be awkward, but it wasn't. His lips were soft and dry against hers, and just as she'd began to question if he tasted the same as she remembered, he pulled away.

* * *

The ceremony over, it was time for the reception to begin. One of Angela's old friends, Tommy, the jazz singer, and his band were playing when Booth and Brennan stepped out onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance as husband and wife.

As they whirled around the dance floor, Booth once again whispered in Brennan's ear. "You were great today, Bones. I couldn't even tell that you were nervous."

"You, Agent Booth, aren't that great of a liar."

Booth chuckled, "Okay. I knew you were, but no one else did." They made a few more rounds around the floor before Booth spoke again. "Thank you, Bones."

"For what?"

"For marrying me. I know it wasn't easy for you. But I meant what I said. I'm always going to be here for you." She burrowed her face into his chest so he couldn't see her. "I know, Booth. I trust you."

* * *

Erick Sullivan had come to the wedding. He admitted the situation was strange, but the circumstances that had led to this were tragic and neither of the newlywed's fault. He was watching Booth and Brennan dance when he was approached by a blonde woman.

"You're Timothy Sullivan's brother, isn't that right?"

Erick ground out a reluctant 'yes' ever since April that's all anyone wanted to talk about with him.

"It's all just so sad. You know, Booth stealing your brother's girl, he didn't even wait until he was cold in the ground."

Erick turned to glare at the blonde, "What are you talking about?" He demanded. He knew that there was gossip running through the Bureau, and those rumors could ruin everything. It was better if everyone thought that Booth and Brennan had been the ones who were carrying on a clandestine relationship.

The blonde flipped her hair nonchalantly. "Oh well, you know. I see things. I saw Sully and Temperance, and I saw how Booth looked at her." Erick dismissed the last of her accusation in his mind. Sully had trusted Booth, he and Booth had made a pact not to let any woman come between them, Booth would have respected that.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Sully wasn't seeing anyone."

"Oh well, I suppose I could have been wrong about what I saw there. That certainly makes what I saw after the funeral rest much easier with my conscience. There'd certainly be nothing wrong in Booth going with Temperance back to her apartment. He probably needed the comfort that his girlfriend could give after losing a friend in such a way. I know I'd be perfectly willing to comfort him." She said as a parting shot, walking away with yet another hair flip.

Erick didn't want to believe the broad's blather, but as he looked towards the dance floor the niggling doubt wouldn't leave him alone. But it was when he saw Brennan rest her head on Booth's chest and the look in Booth's eyes as she did that that he knew. He knew the blonde was telling the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think. If you find any heinous mistakes, please tell me and I'll take care of it. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

When the newlyweds had finished dancing, Parker had very politely asked if he could dance with Brennan. So Booth had graciously stepped aside to watch them dance, just as he was wondering how he had gotten so lucky, Erick came up to him. "We need to talk." Booth was surprised at the serious tone, but nonetheless led Erick some distance from the reception area.

"What's wrong?"

"How long have you been in love with Temperance?" Erik hissed.

"What? I'm not..."

"Don't lie to me, Booth! Don't you dare lie to me! I need to know." Booth was silent. "Just tell me!"

Booth ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, okay?"

"You don't know?"

"It just happened."

"Did anything else _just happen_?" Booth's guilty silence said it all. "You were supposed to be Tim's friend! How could you do that to him. Did you even wait until he was dead and buried?"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Cam demanded, "Just what do you think you're doing Erik?"

"Stay out of this Camille, this is between me and Booth."

"Well, maybe you should have been quieter because now it's my business. Now what is your problem?"

"Booth slept with Temperance!" Erik actually spat the words out.

"They're getting married! I'm sorry about Sully, I really am, but what did you think that Booth and Temperance were getting married for?"

"He lied to me! He made it seem like he was doing me a favor marrying Temperance, that he'd be taking care of Tim's baby, but really it's his brat all along!" Cam looked at Booth for confirmation and immediately saw it in his downcast demeanor. Turning back to Erick she answered,

"You need to leave. Now, Erick! You are no longer welcome here."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready and not until I'm done telling everyone the truth about that hussy!"

Booth snapped out of his own self and immediately lunged for Erick, but Cam stood her ground in between them. "Don't you ever call her that again you rat bastard! Get out!"

"Stop hiding behind that skirt and make me!" Booth lunged forward yet again, but Cam grasped his tie in her hand, holding him back.

"Look at it this way, Erick. You're at an FBI wedding, if you stay and make a scene you will be speedily thrown out on your ass, so I suggest you take your leave. _Now._"

"Fine! I'm leaving, but I'm telling you this is not over. I'll never forget the way you've dishonored my brother." Erick left without another glance back, and Cam finally released Booth's tie. Trying as usual to deflect the issue Booth looked down at his tie and sighed. "Look at what you did."

"Well, excuse me, I'll just let you stand there like an idiot the next time someone attacks you at your wedding.""There's not gonna be another wedding." Booth muttered offhandedly as he tried to straighten his tie.

"Good. That's just what I wanted to hear." Cam smiled at him and helped with his tie. "Now get back to your wedding before you end up in hot water with your wife."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"It was nothing, but I am gonna want to know what Erick was talking about."

Booth sighed, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch, and what was even more important, Brennan had no idea about the altercation that had occurred. It was midnight when the newlyweds were sent off by the wedding guests. Angela ran to remind Brennan of her duty to throw the bouquet and promptly joined the horde of women gathered to catch it. It didn't matter that most of these women had longed to be the one throwing the bouquet with Booth standing next to them. No one was giving up the chance to be married next. Even Cam was dragged into it by a smiling Elizabeth, who then promptly disappeared.

When the bouquet of white roses, lilies, and gerbera daisies was thrown through the air, the women of the FBI showed their male counterparts just how good they would be at taking down suspects. Blondes, brunettes, and redheads were a blur, as they grasped for the prize, but in the end there was only one victor. And she wasn't very gracious about it. Angela's smile was just a little too cocky, and as she held up the bouquet in triumph, she scanned the crowd looking for her next conquest, a Forensic Entomologist who was as cute as a bug.

Once the bouquet was thrown, the Booth's were finally free to go home and while a sleeping Parker was settled into the back of the car, the wedding guests continued to celebrate by drinking and dancing. The drive home was very quiet. it seemed that Brennan was about as tired as Parker as she lay her head against the cool glass of her window and rested her eyes.

"Bones... Hey Bones, we're home."

Temperance opened her eyes just a fraction, and promptly closed them again. "That's not home."

Booth gently grasped her shoulder and shook her just as gently. "Yeah, it is Bones. Remember?"

Now more wide awake, Brennan did remember. "Yes, thank you, Booth."

She got out of the car by herself, as Booth reached into the back of the car and woke up Parker enough to get him ambulatory, even if he had to be guided. Booth and Parker led the way, but Brennan stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the bedrooms. She'd been to Booth's house many times before but she'd never been upstairs. Booth paused on the stairs as he looked back at her, a nervous smile on his face. "Well, come on Bones. We don't bite." Unbidden, an image from the night that had changed everything floated up to her consciousness, and she remembered that Booth did indeed bite.

She actually shook her head and continued up the stairs after him. Booth kept his hand on Parker's shoulder as he pointed out Pops room, then the extra room that his mother was staying in. The next room was Parker's and Booth led his somnambulant son to the door as he pointed to the next room, "Um, my room's down there. You can just go ahead and... yeah." Brennan just nodded and continued down the hall by herself. She opened the door and found her trunk just to one side. Hodgins and Booth had moved her things here early this morning. She decided not to think about Booth but rather focus on getting ready for bed without any emotional hindrances.

Meanwhile, Booth tried to take as long as possible getting Parker into bed. But there really wasn't much to it and pretty soon he found himself in his room staring at Brennan as she brushed her hair. Thank God, she'd already taken her hair pins out, he didn't think he would have been able to stand the torture. Brennan however, seemed to notice nothing amiss. "It was a late night for Parker."

The injection of a distraction reminded Booth that he should be getting ready for bed. He sat down on the bed facing away from her and pulled off his spats and shoes. "Yeah, he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did if Angela hadn't kept feeding him cake."

"Well, he seems to be sleeping heavily now."

"Yeah, sweets do that to kids."

He stood up to reach into his drawers for his nightclothes. But when he pulled out what he usually wore he became anxious all over again. The thought of being in bed with her wearing only his dark blue cotton long underwear was tormenting him. He searched desperately for the shirt that went with it, but in vain, ever since he'd come back from the war he preferred to sleep shirtless and had thrown away all the shirts. He had no choice but to slip out of his clothes and into his sleepwear. He walked over to his bed and found Brennan on the side where he usually slipped into his bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to choose a side."

"No, don't worry about it, I'll just sleep on this side." Booth said as he walked to the other side.

"No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Brennan sat up and was pulling the covers off.

"Bones! It's fine. Just stay there, okay?"

Surprised at his vehemence, she got back in. "Alright, if you insist."

"Yes, I do insist."

Booth lay on his back on the bed, but when he turned his head, he was looking at Brennan's bare shoulder, her nightgown sleeveless. "Um, goodnight, Bones." Temperance turned to say goodnight to Booth and found his face closer than she had thought. "Goodnight, Booth." Both turned away and onto their sides in an effort to get away from each other, in a space of only sixty inches.

Because of her condition, sleep soon returned to Brennan, Booth wasn't so lucky. He was restless, it had been a while since a woman had slept in this room and the feminine scent seemed to overpower the normal ambiance of the room. Booth closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but almost immediately his mind conjured up images of Temperance's glistening skin as he ran his lips over it. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Brennan as if she knew what he had seen. But she was sleeping soundly, turned away from him, her breathing slow and even. In contrast to her peaceful expression however, Booth's anxiety just increased. He had to do something.

* * *

Cam went home about an hour or two after the new couple, she was looking forward to getting to sleep earlier than usual. Being bait for cheating husbands usually meant late nights. She parked her car in front of the liquor shop, now legal, that she lived above and saw a familiar form.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you didn't think that your wife would be able to help you out with that?"

"Just let me in, Camille."

"Sure, Seeley. But this better be good, 'cause I could be sleeping. And I'm sure you could be doing something better than that back at your house."

"Cam!"

"What? Since when is it wrong to assume that you would be making time on your wedding night?" She shrugged as she opened the door and let him inside.

* * *

Temperance was in a deep sleep, the type of sleep where you dream. There was a blizzard outside and she and Booth were riding in an elevator when suddenly all the lights went out. The elevator came to a stop in between two floors. There was no way to get out, Booth couldn't pry open the elevator cage, although he tried valiantly. She on the other hand forced Booth on his knees to give her a boost to reach the escape door at the top of the elevator, unfortunately they were too far away to reach the next floor. There was nothing to do but sink down onto the floor and wait to be rescued. However, night arrived soon and the cold grew deeper, reaching down into her bones. But Booth was radiating heat, she could feel him across the elevator car and she drew closer to him. But it wasn't enough, so she leaned her head on his shoulder and yet she was still cold. The closer she got to him, the more she wanted to get closer. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him and she finally felt warm.

* * *

Booth had used the excuse of telling Cam the reason that Erik was so mad at him as a way to escape, and Cam saw right through it. As soon as she could get rid of him, she did. She didn't want any more problems for the couple.

Brennan was in the same position he'd left her in when he left. Luckily for Booth, he was exhausted and promptly collapsed flat on his back in his bed into a dreamless state. Unbeknownst to him, however, sometime during the night Brennan had wrapped herself around him.

Brennan was the first to wake up, she felt very warm, and she kicked off the covers to compensate. That was when she realized why she was so warm. Booth seemed to be wrapped around her, correction, she was wrapped around him as well. One of her arms was clutching him to her, while her other hand was pressed against his chest. Meanwhile, his arm was draped over her waist. Her first instinct was to let go, but she couldn't bring herself to. _I shouldn't disturb him, _she thought, _I'll just wait for him to start to wake up and then let go. _However, Booth just continued sleeping, not even stirring, there was nothing for Brennan to do but lie there in his arms, falling slowly to sleep.

Booth woke up feeling hot and a bit uncomfortable. He opened his eyes to see that Brennan really was lying in his arms. While he liked the feeling, he soon realized that this would scare her and started thinking about how to extricate himself without waking her up. First things first, he needed to put some distance between them. Once he did that, he gently removed her arm from his back. As he grasped her hand in his, blue eyes snapped open, and he froze.

For a moment, they locked eyes, neither saying a word. Then right in front of Booth's eyes, Brennan's face turned from pink to green, and she rolled right out of bed and dashed for the bathroom. Booth lay there stunned for a second, until the retching noises spurred him into action, despite Brennan's weak protests to leave her alone, he stayed and held her hair back. And when she was done for the moment, he ran downstairs for some ginger ale and crackers.

Once the nausea had subsided, Brennan could finally speak. "I'm sorry about this Booth."

"It's okay, Bones. It's normal, it's my job to hold back your hair."

"No, I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about my proximity to you this morning."

"Oh" Booth's face turned scarlet as he looked everywhere but Brennan. "Um." Luckily for Booth, she continued without noticing his discomfort.

"I was cold during the night and I was only looking for warmth."

"Um, that's fine. But you're not sick, are you Bones? I mean it's July."

"No, there is nothing for you to worry about. It's probably just an odd effect of pregnancy."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor? Just in case?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary."

"Bones! You have to take care of yourself."

"I know perfectly well how to take care of myself."

Their bickering continued through their morning routines, making what could have been an awkward seem normal.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is another chapter that's been in my mind pretty much since I started this story line. I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think, after all that's how I know what I'm doing right. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

Chapter 18

July 2, 1934

Monday morning Booth and Brennan woke up early to take Elizabeth to the train station. Matt and Christine had come over the day before to say their goodbyes. Christine had promised to come back to DC when it was closer to Brennan's due date, but unfortunately for the Brennan clan, promises didn't have the same value they once had. That was why Temperance was pleasantly surprised when Elizabeth also made that promise.

"You... You knew I was pregnant." She glanced at Booth who just shrugged a 'Don't look at me' shrug.

"It's a talent that comes from being a mother, you know everything." She winked, letting her daughter-in-law know that it was alright. "So I should be right on time for the little darling."

For reasons that Brennan could only attribute to the being growing inside her, she burst into tears at Elizabeth's words and promptly hugged her. "Oh dear, that would be the increased sentimentality." Elizabeth explained to a frightened Booth. When Brennan reared back in horror, Elizabeth just patted her arm and said, "Don't try to fight it dear, it just makes it worse." She hugged Booth next. "Now you two kids take care of yourself and I'll see you for Christmas."

Brennan was still sniffling when they had reached the car, but Booth had a surprise for her that he was sure would stop that. He reached inside his suit and pulled out an envelope for her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Brennan opened read the contents very carefully and couldn't believe her eyes. So she read it out loud.

"From the desk of Deputy Director Cullen

I am pleased to offer to Dr. Temperance Brennan the position of Forensic Anthropologist at the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Washington D.C. Forensics Laboratory. This is the first position of it's kind at the Bureau and I am certain that with Dr. Brennan in that position, our goal of modernizing investigative techniques through science will be reached. If Dr. Brennan agrees she will start her new position on Monday July 2nd of 1934." She looked at Booth in wonder, still disbelieving the paper in her hands.

"I gathered all the files of the cases we've worked together and I took them to Cullen, He couldn't do anything but agree that with you, my murder solve rate had increased exponentially. And I convinced him that hiring you as an anthropologist would increase the entire Homicide department's solve rate."

Brennan was so happy at the news that not only was she allowed to stay on at the Bureau after marrying, but she was about to embark on what had always been her dream, she yanked Booth over to her side of the car and began kissing his face. Booth turned red around the ears but he wasn't about to protest. Her kisses landed on his cheek, his eyebrow, even his eye was reached by her lips. But what really flustered him is when her lips touched the corner of his, however, she seemed oblivious to the contact. She was completely ecstatic with the news and when she released him, he couldn't help laughing along with her. The continued laughing as they pulled away from the train station and drove to work.

* * *

Brennan happily headed off to the lab when she arrived while Booth left to relearn how to work without her by his side.

She was working on a recently deceased male brought to her by Agent Burns, when Oliver came by with the mail. If Brennan thought that either being married or standing in front of a corpse would cool the man's ardor she was very wrong. He seemed just as apt as ever to linger over the mail. But like always, she managed to dismiss him without giving in to the urge to break his nose and received her mail. She left the mail on a surgical cart and forgot about it until she was finished with her examination. She opened the mail without glancing at the front. Most were some papers that she'd needed as Booth's secretary, but the last envelope didn't contain a form. She looked at the photograph in her hand, puzzled at what it was doing in her post. It was a photograph of Booth and Cam talking in front of a liquor store. Turning over the photograph, the date in the lower left corner caught her eye. _July 1, 1934 02:05. _That had to be a mistake. She turned the picture back around and noticed that Cam was wearing the same dress that she'd worn at the wedding. Booth was also wearing his suit from the wedding, but he looked like he'd thrown it on without much regard to how it looked. That's exactly what he must have done, she thought, remembering that he had indeed taken his suit off and gotten into bed with her.

So why had he gone out and seen Cam? Brennan debated asking Booth about the photo, but when she realized that Booth couldn't have had any idea that he was being photographed, she knew she had to tell him. She gathered up the other papers that she had to give Booth and headed to his office. But when she got there, he wasn't there.

"Charlie, where did Booth go?"

"Oh hi, Mrs. Booth. Congratulations on getting married."

"Don't call me Mrs. Booth."

"Um, okay. Ms. Brennan then?"

"No, actually it's Dr. Brennan." Charlie couldn't help but look at her strangely. He'd known she was smart, but a doctor? Brennan recognized the look on his face and decided to interrupt him before he got too involved in the dilemma posed by her doctorate. "Charlie, where did Booth go?"

"Oh right! Well, he had to go out to a crime scene."

"To a crime scene?"

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." Brennan turned around and headed back to the lab feeling even angrier than she had when she'd first seen the photo.

* * *

Booth arrived back at the Bureau late in the day. He'd had the remains from the crime scene sent to Brennan for her to examine, and was sitting down to fill out some paperwork on the case, when his office door slammed open.

"How could you?" Brennan practically yelled as she strode up to his desk.

"What? What did I do?"

"How could you leave me behind? I should have been informed of the crime scene and gone with you to ensure that the evidence wasn't compromised."

"Whoa! Bones, that's not your job anymore. You're the Bureau's Forensic Anthropologist now. You stay here and examine."

"Didn't you say we were partners? How can we be partners if you leave me behind."

"Look, I'm sorry Bones, that's just the way it is. You wanted to be a squint and now you are, and squints stay in the lab."

"Oh I see what this is about! It's your ridiculous notions about what a woman can and cannot do."

"What? How can you say that? Who's the one who helped you get this job?"

"You only did that because you want me to stay here, safe at the Bureau. You don't think I can handle myself!"

"Oh no, don't turn this around on me. This is what you wanted and you have to face the consequences. Besides, what's wrong with me wanting to keep you safe?"

"I don't need you, Seeley Booth!" Was the only thing she could come up with as she left his office, tears of either anger or sadness escaping her eyes.

Booth sat down hard at her words. As much as he wanted to fix this, he knew that it was better to let her calm down first.

* * *

Brennan escaped to the stairwell, not willing to let anyone see her cry. It could have been minutes or hours when she heard the door open. She was busy trying to wipe the tears from her eyes before whoever it was saw her, but she was too late.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it isn't a very good sign to find a newlywed crying on the stairs. I suppose the honeymoon is well and truly over." The blonde smirked.

"We had no honeymoon, we had neither the time nor inclination for such a thing.""Well, maybe that was the problem. If I had married Booth, I would have been sure to have enjoyed him for a nice long honeymoon, He wouldn't have had time to go and meet old flames that's for sure."

"You... You sent the photograph?"

"I was doing you a favor. Isn't it better to find out now and move on with your life than be chained to him for the rest of it?"

"Well, now that I know that it was you who took the photo, I can rest assured that it means nothing. I know that you want Booth for yourself. But that will never happen, because Booth is mine you see." Brennan gloried in saying the words and seeing the other woman's face contort in bitter anger. Brennan did not foresee what actions the blond would take next however, and was shocked to find her arms in the other woman's grip.

"Shut up, you whore! You don't deserve him!" She screamed as she shook her. Brennan tried to escape but was shocked to feel her head strike something hard and the world turn black.

* * *

Booth was once again working on paperwork, when he was once again interrupted by his door slamming open. This time however, it was Payton Perotta who stormed in.

"Booth! You have to come quickly! Brennan's hurt!"

"What?" Booth jumped out of his chair and was rushing towards the lab, when Payton stopped him.

"No, wait. She's in the stairwell."

"What?" Booth's mind was confused, but his body wasn't as he sped in the right direction. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was going out to have a smoke and I found her there, lying on the landing. I think she might have fallen down the stairs.""Oh god! Call the ambulance!" He opened the door to the stairwell and saw her a flight of stairs down from him. Before he even knew it he was kneeling down next to her. "Bones! Bones! Come on, open your eyes!"

* * *

Her hand felt warm and wonderful, unfortunately her head did not share the same sensations. Brennan carefully slit an eye open in an effort to avoid blinding herself when she noticed that her hand felt warm because Booth was holding it.

"Booth?"

"Bones! Oh thank God, you're awake." He pressed kisses to her hand in relief without even noticing. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, and I'm a bit sore, but I should be fine."

"Bones." Booth took a deep breath before continuing. "You fell down the stairs. They... the baby..." Booth couldn't voice his and the doctor's fears.

Brennan pulled her hand out of Booth's and yanked down the covers of the hospital bed.

"You didn't bleed, Bones, but even so, they're not sure if the baby will survive."

"I fell down the stairs? How?"

"I don't know, Bones. We found you on a landing."

"Then it's possible that I simply fainted on that landing?"

Booth latched on to that hope and prayed to God for the thousandth time that afternoon. "Yeah. it's possible." Brennan meanwhile was busy trying to prove her hypothesis, she searched her legs for bruises, and moved her way up. Without regard to Booth being in the same room she hiked up the hospital gown to search her thighs. Booth went slack jawed at the sight. "Bones?"

"I'm checking for bruises that might indicate that I fell down the stairs. There's nothing so far, but I need you to check my back." She said as she flipped over and the hospital gown split open to reveal her back. Booth's eyes crossed, but he was still able to see that there were no bruises.

"Nothing here, Bones."

"Good." Brennan turned back around and sat up again. Booth covered her legs with the sheets as she finished her examination. "Booth." He looked up to see her sleeve rolled up and bruises encircling her arm.

"Bones." Her name came out as a gasp. "Someone did this to you. God, do you remember anything?"

"No, the last thing I remember is being angry at you and storming out of your office."

"Do you remember why you were mad at me?"

"It was because of a photo of you and Cam."

"What? What photo? You were mad at me about going out in the field. You didn't mention any photo."

"Someone sent me a photo. Of you and Cam together early Sunday morning. I was going to tell you about it but then I discovered that you'd gone out in the field without me."

"I can't believe it! Someone's spying on me. But there's nothing going on between Cam and me. I just needed to talk to a friend. I promise you that Bones."

"I find myself more concerned with the fact that whoever sent me that photograph must also have been the one who struck me."

"Not only that Bones, they work at the Bureau. It looks like field work isn't a thing of the past for you anymore, Bones. From now on, I'm not leaving you alone at the Bureau."

"Booth..."

"I mean it, Bones. We can't ignore this. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby."

Booth saw the moment when she decided to back down and felt relief. He didn't want to fight with her, but protecting his family was one job he took more seriously than any other. He reached for her hand again and squeezed it as he tried to banish the images of her in the stairwell. He was going to find the person who did this and until then, Brennan wasn't going anywhere without him.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Insert typical excuse here). Okay now that we're done with that, let me thank both Angiebc and Poetgirl925 for their help with this chapter. They really helped me get back into this story. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel the urge to comment.**

Chapter 19

July 14, 1934

The moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated the clock on the nightstand and as Brennan looked over Booth's shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time that night she saw that it wasn't even one in the morning. Sleep was elusive and it seemed to Temperance that it would continue that way the rest of the night. She couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong with herself; she was used to thoughts continuously running through her head even as she went to bed. But this wasn't just her mind. It seemed her body refused to rest as well. It was sending her the most confusing signals: a hunger that she couldn't explain and a restlessness that she couldn't squelch.

Things at work on the other hand were back to normal. As far as her duties were considered anyway. She accompanied Booth to the crime scenes, just like she'd insisted. That was one good thing that came out of the incident in the stairwell. The bad thing, however, was that she was sure that Booth had talked to Hodgins and Zack and convinced them to watch over her. Angela was also loathe let her out of her sight. It was rather suffocating at times, but she endured it because of something Angela had told her after a heated discussion with Booth.

"Bren, why are you fighting Booth on this?"  
"He is being completely ridiculous! I am quite capable of taking care of myself."  
"Because he has no reason to be worried. After all, someone didn't push you down the stairs last week."  
"I wasn't pushed, Ange, someone shook me."  
"Oh, that's alright then." Angela threw up her hands in frustration. "You have to stop being so stubborn and think about someone other than yourself."  
Brennan scoffed, "Booth?"  
"No, sweetie, your baby. It's not just you any more, Bren. You have a life growing inside of you. I know that it's still new to you, but you have to get used to the idea and quick."

So now, however reluctantly, she submitted to her own personal detail. They tried to be as un-obstructive as possible; they knew how hard this was for her. Right at this moment, however, the hard part of this pregnancy was lying in bed irrationally craving hot and sour soup and something she'd never thought she'd crave.

A soft snore from next to her caused her to turn towards the sound. It seemed that Booth never had any trouble sleeping. They had adjusted to their home life well, perhaps a bit too well if she took those nights when she woke up in Booth's arms into account. The occasional sexual dreams that she had about her and Booth were unsettling at first as well. But she soon realized that as a young healthy female, her urges were perfectly normal. That didn't mean that she was ready to indulge them with Booth; that was a line she wasn't ready to cross again.  
She hadn't noticed that she'd been staring at Booth for a while, but as her thoughts came to a halt, she found her gaze focused on his lips. She decided she needed to look at something else, so she lowered her gaze. That wasn't much better, Booth slept without a shirt. Her mind wandered to the first time she had experienced that smooth chest against hers.

_Her hands were smoothing over his chest, her fingers catching on the grooves that defined his muscles. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as he bestowed her neck with kisses. She felt his hands gliding over the skin of her thighs, coaxing whimpers from her. She buried her head in his neck, her lips feeling the vibration of his groan as she lifted her leg to his hip. His lips traveled lower to the planes and roundness of her chest. She gasped at the sensation, and as she clutched him to her she moved her hips against his. In unison with his. And in response to him._

"What's wrong, Bones?"  
"Booth! You're awake."  
"Who can sleep when they have you tossing and turning next to them?"  
Brennan blushed, "Nothing's wrong, Booth. Just go back to sleep."  
"You're having trouble sleeping, aren't you?"  
Brennan turned her body away from him."No."  
"What's wrong? Does your back hurt?" Brennan felt his hand rubbing her lower back in an effort to dispel her imaginary pain. Despite her vivid recollection of where Booth's hands could travel from there, she could not bring herself to make him stop. Or perhaps it was because of her memories rather than not. An involuntary moan shot through her, and unknown to her it reverberated through Booth as well.

Booth's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "See Bones? You're feeling better already." Booth's hand continued it's revolutions over her lower back, when a gurgle erupted from her stomach. "Bones, are you hungry?"  
She breathed out in an effort to modulate her voice, "Yes."  
"Alright, then let's just go down to the kitchen, and I'll make you whatever you want."  
"No, you can't."  
"Why not?"  
"We don't have the ingredients."  
"Well, in that case we'll just have to go out." Booth rolled out of their bed and walked to his set of drawers. "What are you waiting for, Bones?"

* * *

Brennan looked out the window at their destination. The flickering red sign read "Wong Foo's". She looked at Booth in surprise as he opened the car door for her. "How did you..."  
"No, Bones, don't tell me what you're craving. That will just ruin the surprise."

As they walked into the restaurant, Brennan gazed around the place taking in the atmosphere. There were Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling and framed pictures covering the walls. There were about five other couples in the restaurant, but there was still plenty of room. Booth led her to the bar, where he waved to a heavy set man cleaning some water glasses, the man nodded back and headed to the kitchen.

"Where's he going? Isn't he going to take our orders?"  
"Don't worry, Bones. Sid always knows what you want. The man has a knack."  
"How does he know what you want?"  
"How do I know when a suspect's lying?"  
"You read minutiae in their facial expressions and other physical markers."  
Booth rolled his eyes at the classic Brennan response, "That was a rhetorical question, Bones. Like I said, the man has a knack."

Sid came back and slid a bowl of soup in front of Brennan. The smell drifting from the bowl was intoxicating; she'd never craved something so much. As she grabbed her spoon, Booth slid a slice of pie that Sid had left on the bar towards him.

"That's not for you. That's for the lady."  
"You must have your wires crossed this time, Sid. Bones hates her fruit cooked."  
But as Booth pulled the plate towards him again, Brennan stopped him and took a bite before he could do more than open his mouth.  
"Told you."  
"Bones!"  
"It is completely irrational, but I have not been able to stop craving pie and hot and sour soup all night."  
"Stop looking like a kid whose toy was stolen. I've got more coming out of the oven soon."

Booth couldn't quite seem to wipe the pout off his mouth, but both Sid and Brennan ignored him.  
"Your name is Sid?"  
"Yeah, Sid Shapiro."  
"Why does the sign say Wong Foo's?"  
"Family name change at Ellis Island. Shapiro was the company that made my dad's suitcase. The immigration officials couldn't be bothered to spell out our last name so that's what they stuck us with. And Dad always wanted to go to Sydney, so here I am."  
"I see, and how do you know Booth?"  
"Eh, we were in the army together."  
"What did you do?"  
Sid glanced at Booth before shrugging, "What every other Joe does in the Army." Sid looked up as another couple entered the restaurant. "Excuse me."

Brennan looked at Booth and he was afraid that she would pick up on Sid's evasiveness and ask him about his time in the Army.  
"This place seems popular among couples," Brennan commented.

"Expectant couples actually. Sid knows what these women want better than they do. Sid had been thinking about opening a restaurant for years; between his savings and a government loan, he was finally able to. And I finally had the perfect chance to introduce you to my psychic friend."

"Booth, psychics don't exist."  
"Of course they don't. I was just joking with you."  
"Is this one of those times were you pretend to agree with me, but you're actually scoffing at me?"  
"I don't do that."  
"Yes, you do. I asked Angela about it."  
"Maybe I do that sometimes, but not this time. I don't believe in gypsy fortune teller mumbo-jumbo. "  
"Really? You seem the type that would believe in it. After all you believe in fate and God."  
"Believing in God is not the same as believing in psychics."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause, Bones. God knows your fate because he wrote it. He's not set up in some tent taking money to tell you your future."  
"What if he tells it to the psychics?"  
"Why would he tell it to someone who's going to make a profit on it?"  
"Priests take money."  
"That's different, they use that money for the church ."  
"I'm sure psychics need to eat as well. Besides, the Vatican could sell many of its possessions to pay for the upkeep of the church."  
"Those are historic treasures, Bones. I bet you wouldn't tell the Jeffersonian to sell its exhibits."  
"Touché."  
"Wait, did I just win an argument?"  
"That was not an argument, it was a discussion and there is no winning in a discussion."  
"Sorry, Bones, but I won."  
Brennan was about to retort but the smile on Booth's face stopped her. He always knew how to get his way with her.

They finished their late night meal and were back home in thirty minutes. And in those thirty minutes, Brennan finally managed to go to sleep. Booth couldn't bring himself to wake her up, so despite what his back might say the next morning, he carried her to their bedroom. She was lighter than she'd been when he'd last carried her to bed, the night of Sully's funeral. The morning sickness had contributed to that. But Booth was sure that now that the cravings had begun, she'd put on weight. He set her down on the bed and tried to keep his eyes off her as he took off her dress. His eyes weren't listening to his mind however and wandered on their own. Scolding himself he picked up her nightgown from where she'd left it at the foot of the bed. He thought of all the times she'd frustrated him with her stubbornness as he slipped it over her head. When that failed to keep his thoughts off her body, he resorted to reciting the rosary. He tucked her in and lay back on his side of the bed. Yet he was still reciting the rosary as he fell asleep.

* * *

July 19, 1934

Booth was sitting in Cullen's office as he got the news that he'd been waiting months for.

"Booth, they've got a strong lead on Dillinger. Purvis has requested that you re-join them for this assignment. I know from your debriefing how you feel about working with him, but they need a man of your experience. You leave tonight."

"Sir, I'm still worried about, Bones. She shouldn't be alone."  
"Booth, you have my word that she'll be taken care of. I'll put a surveillance detail on her."  
"With all due respect, Sir. You know about my suspicions."  
"Oh yes, I understand, Booth. But from what your wife has remembered we have narrowed our suspect down to someone who has blonde hair. Most likely a woman."

Booth had no choice but to be satisfied with Cullen's safety measures. After all, he could hardly refuse the assignment. But that wasn't going to stop him from drilling his own safety measures into Brennan's head before he left.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Nice long chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 20

July 19, 1934

That evening, Booth said goodbye to his family at the airport. He'd reiterated his safety rules so many times on the car ride over that Parker and Hank had made faces as they sat in the backseat. He could sense them doing it, but when he'd turn to look, Hank would be looking out the window and Parker would just smile at his step-mother. One time, as Booth was glancing at Parker, he saw his son struggling to control his laughter. This time he stopped and turned back to face Brennan, catching her pulling a face. But before Booth could scold her, Brennan stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh sheepishly at his over-protectiveness

When they reached the airport, Booth said goodbye to Parker and Pops first. He gave his son a hug and kiss and reminded him to be a good boy for Bones and Pops. Then it was Hank's turn to tell Booth to be safe; He clasped his grandson to him and patted his shoulder as he released him. "Now you be a good boy and come back soon. Or else you might come back to find out I've stolen your girl."

Booth laughed, putting his arm around Brennan as he said, "I'm sure you'll try, old man, but I happen to know that Bones prefers me."

Brennan laughed along with them, "I'll try to resist Hank's advances, Booth; but I can't make any promises."

Booth was about to retort when the PA system announced his flight. "Well, I better shake a leg." And before he could talk himself out of it he leaned down and kissed Brennan on the cheek. As Booth left to make his flight and Brennan returned to the car, unbeknownst to the other, both were left wishing that his aim had been off just a bit.

* * *

When Parker, Hank and Brennan reached home, it was bedtime, which was usually preceded by reading a book with Brennan. Parker was currently interested in mysteries, specifically the Hardy Boys' adventures. Booth, Brennan and him would guess at the culprit; and while Booth was almost always right, his wife and son were improving.

Usually, they only read one chapter a night, but tonight Parker had begged her to keep reading; Brennan had read another three chapters before he finally fell asleep. Closing the book, she kissed Parker on the forehead and left to her bedroom.

As she prepared to put on her nightgown, Brennan caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She ran her hands over her rounded abdomen, imagining what was likely happening inside of her. She sat down on her bed and looked at her reflection absently. As she continued to caress the life inside her, her thoughts turned to Booth. He'd told her that they'd requested his expertise in Chicago. But she didn't know what his assignment would entail. She should have made him tell her everything, she thought, he was always demanding to know every little thing she did. It wasn't fair.

When she lay down for the night, she felt Booth's absence even more. When she had first slept here, it had seemed that his scent filled the room, his very presence palpable. She was now so accustomed to it, however, that it wasn't easy falling asleep without it. Turning her head towards his side of the bed, she caught a whiff of him. Grabbing his pillow, she switched it with hers, and soon drifted off.

* * *

July 21, 1934

Booth was watching from behind a two way mirror as Purvis struck a deal with Ana Sage. Ana Sage, a.k.a. Ana Cumpänas, was a Romanian madam facing deportation for low moral character. She was desperate enough to hand Dillinger over in order to avoid her fate.

"How do you socialize with him?"

"We go out to the movies. Maybe tomorrow night, maybe not."

"Do not play games with me. If you do not cooperate, I will make sure you're on the first boat back to Romania." Ana pursed her lips at Purvis but nodded her agreement.

"So who's we?"

"Me, John, and one of my girls. Polly Hamilton."

"How will we know?"

"I'll call you when I know for sure."

Purvis nodded and left the room. He signaled to an agent standing outside to escort Ana out. Booth intercepted Purvis, "What's this business about maybe tomorrow? We need to know for sure."

"We're just going to have to be ready to act at any time."

"You called me out here on the word of a prostitute?

""She's the best lead we've got. Trust me; she doesn't want to go back to Romania."

"I doubt she's gonna want to be crossing Dillinger either."

"The threat of what waits for her in Romania is more real to her right now than the possibility of Dillinger's retribution."

Booth had to accept that this was the best chance to get Dillinger before he robbed another bank. But it still didn't sit well, that they were relying on a desperate broad for their information. Too many things could go wrong.

July 22, 1934

The entire morning had been spent running through possible scenarios. They had plans and maps of every theatre in a 10 mile radius of Ana Sage's house. Booth couldn't help feeling a bit frustrated at the magnitude of it all. Luckily, a break came to them shortly after noon. "Mr. Purvis, Ms. Sage on the phone for you." When Purvis got off the phone, it was clear that tonight was the night. "Alright men, we've got him. Ana Sage will be with him at the theatre. He's changed his appearance. Now Ana Sage will be wearing an orange dress. That's how we will know it's him. They will either go to the Marbro or the Biograph."

"Two theatres?" a junior agent piped up.

"What's playing?" Booth asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What's playing at the Marbro and what's at the Biograph?"

The junior agent who'd spoken up opened up a newspaper. "Uh, there's a Shirley Temple movie called _Little Miss Marker_ playing at the Marbro and a gangster film starring Clark Gable called _Manhattan Melodrama_ at the Biograph."

"Dillinger ain't going to a Shirley Temple movie. He'll be at the Biograph."

"In that case Agent Booth, you, me, and a team of agents will watch the Biograph. Cowley can lead another team at the Marbro just in case."

Later that night, Booth and Purvis were sitting in the same car waiting for Dillinger. Other agents were scattered up and down the street. They had just received word from the other team that Dillinger hadn't shown up at the Marbro. Booth had been pretty sure he had been right, but now the feeling of certainty thrummed through him. This was the night; Dillinger wasn't getting away from them this time. And when they arrested him, they'd be one step closer to catching Baby Face and Sully's murderer.

Purvis was the first to see Ana Sage. "That's her."

"That dress looks red."

"No, that's just the theater lights. It's orange."

Booth looked at the man accompanying the woman in the orange dress. He definitely resembled John Dillinger. The woman turned towards the street, as if looking for someone, and Booth could finally see her face clearly."Yeah, you're right. That's definitely Ana Sage."

They watched Ana Sage, the man and the woman that were with her walk into the theater. Purvis waited ten minutes before signaling to the other agents. "Okay, men; I'm going to stand by the exit waiting for him to come out. When I see him, I'll light my cigar. Zarkovich, O'Neill, you and your men take the hat store right across from the theater. Smith, Suran, Clegg, you take two men and cover the rear alley. Rorer and Rice, you stay in the car with Reinecke to the north."

Booth spoke up then, "Clarence and I will be in the doorway, thirty feet south of the theater entrance. Gerry, you stay in the tan sedan, just north of it."

"You think he'll walk north?"

"He's not going to go north. He'll head south and cut through the alley back to Ana's place."

With that, everyone split up to take their positions, anticipation evident among them all. The agents would periodically look at their watches, impatient for the film to end. Their anxiety reached a high when Chicago policemen showed up wondering about the men loitering around the theatre. Because of the concern that the Chicago police force was in the pockets of the wrong men, they had not been advised as to the FBI's presence. It took both Purvis and Booth to convince the two beat officers to leave.

Finally, they began to see people filing out of the theater and into the street. When Purvis lit up, Booth immediately scanned the mass of people for Dillinger and saw him glancing at Purvis as he walked by. Booth crossed the street, head down, hand already on his weapon.

Dillinger moved ahead of Ana Sage and Penny Hamilton, reaching into his pocket. Booth pushed both women away as he ran after Dillinger; and as soon as he had a clear shot, he fired. The bullet drilled right through Dillinger's skull exiting through the cheek. Two other shots rang out from around Booth, hitting Dillinger in the chest. Dillinger fell face forward onto the cobblestones, but he was still alive, his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Booth reached down and turned Dillinger around, he put his head next to his and asked, "Where's Nelson, Dillinger?"

But Dillinger didn't answer; instead he spent his dying breath saying, "Tell Billie for me..." Booth never heard the rest, as Dillinger's heart stopped before he could finish. Purvis clapped him on the back as Booth straightened up again. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing; I couldn't hear it."

"Alright, you keep an eye here. I'm going to go call it in."

Booth and the other agents had their hands full for the next hour. Once people learned that it was Dillinger who was lying dead on the floor, they kept pressing in on the perimeter the agents had made. They would try and dip their handkerchiefs into his blood for souvenirs. It was pure madness. And in the midst of that madness, all Booth wanted was to go home to his family.

* * *

July 24, 1934

Brennan was feeling better than she had in days. Booth had called her that morning to tell her that he was coming home that day. She had missed him more than she'd ever thought possible. But now that she knew that he was safe and would be lying next to her in bed again that night, she felt overjoyed. She'd decided to make him his favorite dinner that night, so she and Parker were out shopping for the ingredients. She was in the store picking up what was needed when she noticed Parker's impatience and gave him a nickel telling him to go buy himself a piece of candy at the store next door.

She soon finished her shopping, but Parker wasn't done yet, so she waited for him outside. As she did, she saw a man that she recognized walking down the street. It was Erick Sullivan. She stood there frozen; she had never been very adept at social conventions. What do you do when seeing the brother of your deceased significant other in the street? What were the appropriate words to say? Would he even notice her? She hoped not.

Unfortunately for her there was no way that he could miss her. He stopped right in front of her," Hello Temperance." He paused, "Or should I say Mrs. Booth?"

Not catching the sarcasm in his tone, Brennan held out her hand for him to shake, "Temperance is fine, Erick. How have you been?"

Erick sneered at the proffered hand and Brennan felt awkward as she pulled it back. "I've been fine. Been spending my days thinking about how to avenge the slight to my brother's honor."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan asked genuinely worried. She thought perhaps the newspapers might have made up a scandal about Sully. The Press' favorite target was the fledgling FBI and its mistakes.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't you dare pretend! I know everything!"

Brennan looked up and down the street; people were starting to look at them. "Erick, you need to calm down. I have no idea what you're talking about. What are people saying about Sully?"

"That's one thing to be thankful for, that Sully never went public about his relationship with you. No one knows how you dishonored him with your loose morals. But I know, and I can't let it stand."

"No, Erick. You have to let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it! You betrayed my brother's memory! I know what happened. You seduced Booth so you'd get pregnant and he'd have to marry you."

"I would never do that to Booth! He's a good person. He asked to marry me thinking that the baby could only be Sully's."

"I don't care if it is! I'll never let your brat into my sight."

"Why are you bringing this up now? You came to the wedding. What changed?"

Erick looked as though he was about to burst, but Parker came running out of the store at that moment. He stood in front of his step-mother, looking as if he would do battle to protect her. Erick looked from Parker's serious face to Brennan's distressed one, "Ask your husband." And with that he walked away.

* * *

Booth came home late that night. When he'd called, he'd told Brennan that he'd be home in time for dinner; unfortunately, a summer storm had hit Chicago hard. The phone lines were down and so were the planes. He walked into a dark house and right up the stairs to his bedroom. But when he got there, there was no Brennan.

He looked into the adjoining bathroom. No Brennan. He walked down the hall and looked into Parker's room. Still no Brennan. He walked downstairs to check the kitchen, thinking maybe she'd had a late night craving. No Brennan. He was starting to worry and he was walking back to the stairs to ask Hank where she was when he happened to glance into the living room. He paused as he saw Brennan asleep on the couch.

He walked up to her silently and took in her appearance. She was wearing her work dress and her shoes were lying next to the couch, yet she still had on her stockings. Her right hand was tucked under her head while the other was resting on her stomach as she lay on her side.

He knelt down so that his face was level with her belly and kissed it. He'd missed everyone so much, Pops, Parker, Brennan and even the little one inside her. Lifting her up in his arms, he thought of how he'd wasted his time going to see Billie Frechette. He'd gone to get information on Nelson. But either Billie hadn't felt like helping the man who'd killed her lover, or she honestly didn't know anything about the gang.

Booth was entering their bedroom when he felt Brennan stir in his arms.

"Booth," the husky tone with which she said his name told him that she was on the edge of sleep and wakefulness.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Go back to sleep?" Brennan hissed as she hit him in the chest, Booth was so shocked that he almost dropped her.

"Bones! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Her finger jabbed him in the chest. "You're late, Booth."Booth set her down carefully on her feet. "I'm sorry, Bones but I couldn't help it."

"I couldn't help it? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"No, I..."

"I don't want to hear it. You missed dinner. If I go without dinner you nag me until I do."

"I don't nag!""Oh, yes, you do. Not just about dinner. You also insist on knowing my every movement, but do you return the favor? No!" Despite the low volume of her voice, her tone managed to convey to Booth exactly how angry she was. "Bones, your life is in danger; I only want to keep you safe."

"Which is exactly my point! I didn't know anything about how much danger you might have been in. You didn't tell me anything about what you were doing in Chicago. I had to find out through the papers! Do you know how long it's been without a word?" "I was only gone five days, Bones,"

"Five days? It doesn't matter how long it was, Booth. The fact is you said you'd be home for dinner. But then you didn't show up. You killed Dillinger, Booth, someone could have come after you in retaliation."

Booth looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Seeley Booth." With that, she pulled on his shirt collar and without thinking, brought his lips up to hers. Brennan poured all her passions into that kiss. Anger, fear, lust, and something she couldn't yet identify fueled her actions.

Booth returned the kiss eagerly before the noble part of him could intervene. When they broke apart to breathe, there was no protest coming from his lips, just her name on a groan, "Bones."

Eyes twinkling, lips red and swollen, she pressed her lips to a spot right below his ear, "I missed this," she admitted inhaling his scent. "I want you," she whispered a little desperately, letting go completely before logic caught up with her once more.

His hands roamed over her hips and down her thighs at her words, and he tugged at the hem of her dress pulling it off. She began to unbutton his shirt quickly, hungry for the contact with his skin, "I want all of you," she told him running her hand on his back. Booth was caught up in the feel of her. The sensation of their hands running over each other's bodies was both familiar and new.

His hands paused as he looked into her eyes, orbs of blue fire looking at him expectantly, "I missed you too, Bones. So much." He bent his head down to kiss her again. "I want you too." _I love you. _


	21. Chapter 21

**If anyone is still reading this. I"m pretty embarrassed about how long it's take me to update. I could spend the rest of this AN apologizing, but if you've clicked on this, that's the last thing you want to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you do.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Early Morning,

July 25, 1934

When the ecstasy had waned, intimacy was left behind. Booth kissed Brennan's shoulder blade, and nestled his head into her shoulder, caressing her stomach all the while. He felt none of the guilt nor doubts that had marred the first time they had been together.

Brennan felt the hot brush of Booth's lips and fingers on her skin and she was awoken from the slight doze she had been lulled into. She grasped his hands so she could focus her thoughts. She had no regrets about what they'd done, and yet she knew they had much to talk about. She was surprised to find that she felt no dread, simply a reluctance to break the moment. But the sooner they talked the sooner they could resume their newfound physical intimacy.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" With his hands impeded from wandering, his lips took over their movements.

"Do you still feel guilty?"

Booth's lips stopped their progress down her shoulder, "What?" and Brennan exhaled a small sigh of regret at the loss of contact.

"Do you feel guilty about us and Sully?"

Booth looked down at his wife in surprise, when had she become so perceptive?

"Don't look at me like that Booth. I've known you long enough to recognize how you feel."

"No, I don't feel guilty, not now. I feel..." his heart said loved, but his brain said, "happy. I'm happy when I'm with you Bones."

"So you no longer feel a sense of obligation?"

"No, I don't. I felt guilty at first, about the first time that we... well, you know what we did."

"Don't you usually refer to it as making love?" She said in a teasing voice.

Booth ran his hand through his hair, as he pondered how to answer her question. "Bones, the reason I felt guilty was because I felt that I was taking advantage of you, of your grief. I couldn't think of it as making love."

Although, she had used the word love in jest, Brennan felt a pang at his words. She pushed her emotions aside as she arrived at the crux of the matter.

"If you no longer feel guilty, then that means that you won't pursue Nelson?"

"Bones, even if you and I had never happened, I would still be going after Nelson. I owe it to Sully. He saved my life, the least I could do is bring his murderer to justice."

"How did he save your life?"

"It was during the war, we were just kids but we were so eager for the glory. The first action we saw was in the Marne. It was mid-July and the Germans had attacked. We were sent in to reinforce the Allies. We'd pushed them back five days later, and we kept pushing, not only did their offensive fail, but they were losing ground. By the beginning of August, our division was facing heavy German artillery, I popped my head up out of the trench, setting my sights on some hoity-toit who looked like he could be German high command, when I felt something fly by my head. But it didn't just fly by my head, it cut open my scalp. Before I knew it I was bleeding out and everything had gone dark. Later, they told me that Sully had dropped his gun as soon as he saw me collapse. He bandaged me up before carrying me to the field hospital. When I asked him why he didn't leave me to the medics he said that he'd seen too many of us die waiting for the medics. He had to make sure that didn't happen to me."

"Don't you think that he would rather you preserve your life instead of risking it trying to catch Nelson?"

"I don't understand, Bones. I risk my life every day, you know that. Why should it bother you if I do it in D.C. or in Chicago?"

"I don't understand it either. It's completely irrational, but I feel better when you're with me. I know you'll scoff at this, but I feel that you are safer, with me there to protect you." Despite her impressive strides, Brennan still felt vulnerable as the words left her mouth.

"When Hayley was still a baby, my parents and Russ left on a job. Russ lost his life and my parents could never return to theirs." At Booth's expression of surprise, Brennan held up her hand. "Booth, I have something to confess to you. I probably should have told you this a long time ago, but I wasn't sure what you would do. I wasn't even sure what I would want you to do. But my parents were bank robbers. The FBI knows them as Max and Ruth Keenan. Fifteen years ago, their crew turned on them, and Russ ended up paying the price for my parents' misdeeds. They got away with their lives, but they couldn't come back home."

"Bones..."

Brennan became defensive at his tone of pity. "No, Booth, don't."

Booth sighed knowing he had little to offer her. He knew what she wanted, his assurance that he wouldn't go after Nelson. But he wasn't prepared to give that to her. Even after his experience in Chicago, he couldn't give up on justice for Sully. So, instead he simply wrapped his arms around her once again and when he felt her relax against him, he spoke. "I'm not going to pretend that your parents' past isn't a problem. But there's really no choice in the matter. I'm never going to be able to arrest them. I know it would hurt you too much."

"But what about the Bureau?"

"The Bureau's got bigger fish to fry, your parents haven't pulled a job in a long time, they move down the wanted list every week. Besides they were at our wedding and not a single agent recognized them. Their posters don't even look like them."

"Yes, I'm sure Angela would have done a much better job."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I do, it seems that sharing the truth with you makes me feel better."

"See Bones, you should share everything with your husband."

During their conversation, Booth's hands had escaped hers and now they took the opportunity to encompass her waist. His hands signaling exactly what she should share with her husband and as she turned towards him her face shone with happiness. Their mutual joy at being free to touch each other inevitably turned to desire and conversation was left for a later time.

3333333

July 27, 1934

With all their secrets finally out in the open, Booth had important business to take care of. The day after Brennan had told him about her worries, Booth had called his brother asking for a favor.

He walked into Booth Investigations and nodded towards Cam, who smirked at him conspiratorially. "About time you sorted this all out."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna let that crumb bother Bones again. This ends today." And with that he opened the door to his brother's office and stalked in.

Erick Sullivan looked up when he heard the door open. Booth was pleased to see a bruise forming around the eye of his quarry.

"He give you a hard time?"

"Just a bit. But he calmed right down once I gave him that shiner." Jared said as he took a drink from his flask. Booth sighed inwardly, but nonetheless he kept quiet, they needed to present a united front. Turning his attention back to a seething Erick, Booth focused his annoyance on him.

"Listen, and listen good. I ever see you around Bones again, I'll pummel you. I don't care what you think about me or Bones anymore, you stay away from her."

"You think I'm some yellow coward? I'll find a way to make you pay for your betrayal!"

"Quit bumping your gums!" Jared interjected, "You're not gonna do shit!"

Booth calmed his little brother with just one glance, letting him know that he would handle it. Jared nodded and left the room, Booth watching him go. When he turned around, it was to Erick's fist heading towards his face. Without thinking, Booth captured Erick's wrist and twisted.

"You better stop hollering and listen to what I have to say Erick, because this is the only time I'm gonna say it. I fell in love with Bones when she was with Sully. Heck, maybe it was even before then." Booth turned wistful until he felt Erick writhing from his grasp. He tightened his hold before continuing. "I would never have betrayed Sully, though. He was like a brother to me. What happened between me and Bones, happened because she needed someone to comfort her." Erick's snort of derision turned into a whimper of pain when the pressure on his wrist increased. 'Now you may not understand that, but that's what happened. It was because she loved Sully so much."

"Funny way of showing it!" Erick spat out.

"You can believe what you want, but like I said, if you so much as pass by her on the street I'll finish what I've started with your wrist. Understand?"

Seeing no other alternative, Erick had no choice but to nod. Booth promptly released him and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Cam and Jared both looked up when he came in.

"Easy on the door, Seel. I don't have money for a new one."

"Probably because you don't have any customers using it." Cam snorted in an effort to restrain her laughter at Booth's comment. Booth pulled out his wallet. "Here, in case I damaged the handcrafted details."

But Jared just shook his head, "I don't need my big brother digging me out of trouble all the time. I'll be fine."

"I'm not. I'm paying you for finding Erick for me. Saved me a lot of time."

"What are brothers for?" Jared crossed his arms, refusing to let Booth force him into taking the money.

Cam scoffed at the Booth brothers. "If you two don't stop with this ridiculous Tarzan dance, I'm gonna knock your heads together. Jared just take the money. We aren't exactly the Cantilever company here."

Jared took the money and promptly handed it over to Cam, as she did the finances. Then without another word, he went into his office to retrieve Erick. When he came back through, he was snarling as he shoved his unwelcome guest out the door.

3333333

August 13, 1934

As had become customary since she had joined the Booth family, Brennan took a break to pick up Parker from school. She'd take him home to Hank, who would have a snack ready for them. Thus nourished, she'd go back to work.

Brennan parked across the street from Parker's school and waited in the automobile. Glancing around at her surroundings disinterestedly, her eyes caught by a golden hue. Her eyes grew wide as her mind processed what she was seeing. But Brennan was never one to sit quietly and wait for what was in store. Instead she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.


End file.
